Don't Leave Me
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Sequel to Pick One Prequel to Suddenly Our Secret Miley and Jake can finally be together but her cousin Luann comes into the picture and tries to tear them apart. Will Jake fall for Luann and leave Miley? Whats up with the new student teacher?
1. It All Starts

**A/N** hey everyone! Sequel to Pick one! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**It All Starts**

I was getting ready to go over to Jake's house. Jake's doctor was letting him go home from the hospital today, which is totally awesome! There's going to be a small party at his house with his family and friends and I'm just so excited!

"Lilly! I can't believe he's coming home today!" I shrieked and started jumping.

"Oh my gosh Miley calm down. You visited him practically every day in the hospital ever since that whole incident with him almost committing suicide. I still can't believe he almost did that just because he found out you were Hannah. Talk about overreacting." Lilly shook her head and looked in my Hannah closet for something to wear.

"At least I'm not dating my best friends' brother." She blushed and I laughed. "Plus, you read his letter, he was stressed out and mad that no one cared for him. AND I didn't visit him for the past 2 weeks because of those Hannah things I had to go to." I pulled out a cute blue plaid mini skirt with two front pleats and a zipper at the back.

"Big difference, but still yet there's other things he could've done other than attempt to kill himself. At least he's safe now." She took a purse from my drawer. "Can I borrow this?"

"Yup and sure you can borrow it, but you better give it back to me, I'm still waiting for my other purses you borrowed from me."

"Sorry about that, I keep on forgetting. I'm going downstairs and see if Oliver is here yet." Lilly said and left my room.

I found a white camisole lace trim V-neck and a jacket in my closet. All I wanted to do was impress his family after the first time we met was when I found Jake in the woods. I think after reading that letter that he wrote, they probably think that I'm a bad girlfriend for lying to him.

I changed into the skirt and shirt and brushed my tangled hair. I sprayed on my favorite scent and applied lip gloss.

I took a final look at myself and smiled. 'I look cute haha.' I smiled at myself just before walking out of my room.

I headed down the stairs and over heard Lilly and Oliver talking.

"Oliver, what should I do? I want to break up with Jackson, but Jackson seems to really like me."

'Lilly wants to break up with Jackson? Oh what joy!' I said. I know this isn't fair, but I thought that Lilly and Jackson going out was just plain weird. I hated seeing them kiss and I hated seeing them hold hands. It's like they weren't really mean to be together you know?

"I don't know Lilly, it's up to you on what you want to do. It's not my problem. You two have been dating, what, three months? You've already done things with him and what if you regret it in the end?" Oliver said sounding a little disappointed.

"But Oliver! I saw him flirting with a bunch of girls over at his working place. He ignored me when I tried to call him and he forgotten our three month anniversary! What kind of boyfriend does that? He told me that he loves me and yet he's not doing much showing it." Lilly said sounding helpless…

"Maybe he doesn't really know how to express it. Why don't you just go ask Miley for advice? She knows way more stuff than I do! And I'm a guy if you haven't noticed. Maybe I have guy problems that I want to say, but can't say it because it involves one of my friends?" Oliver sounded a little jealous.

"Sorry, I'm just scared that Miley would hate me. After she did find out I was dating her brother, she blew up, and now that I don't like her brother in that way, she might hate me again."

"Don't worry Lils, she won't hate you." Oliver said and soon it was quiet.

"Hey guys, lets go to the Ryan's!" I said as I went down the stairs from my hiding place.

"Oh hey Miley." Lilly jumped up from her seat and forced a laugh.

"Come on, let's go I want to see Jake!" I pressed on and pulled both Lilly and Oliver off of the couch. I didn't care if Lilly wanted to break up with Jackson, but I wonder if she really is over him. He, Jackson, I can see that he liked her a lot, but I also noticed that he's been crushing on other girls and flirting with them. Those countless nights I caught him on the phone with girls I just didn't want to break it to Lilly that way.

"Okay let's go then!" Lilly said nervously.

"Daddy!" I shouted so that he could hear me from his office.

"Bye!" He said and we left to the Ryan's.

-------------------------------------

We reached the Ryan's about 15 minutes later. They lived a couple of blocks away from my house and it was a huge mansion about 3 or more floors with a mechanical gate. I went up to this small box, which was an intercom that lets the people inside open the gates. I pressed the button and a guy started to talk.

"Sorry, but no Jake Ryan fans are allowed here."

I pressed the button and spoke into it. "Umm, this is Miley Stewart, Jakes girlfriend and his friends Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott."

"Ohh! Sorry Ms. Stewart. I'll open the gate." He replied and the gate started to open.

We walked in the gate all the way up the driveway. There was a parking lot with tons of cars and a lot of dogs roaming around.

"Wow." Oliver gasped as he saw this.

"I know!" Lilly replied shocked to see all of this.

"I've seen bigger." I smirked as we continued up the driveway. His driveway was very long and cool. There were flowers and bushes along the sides of it with water fountains on the grassy areas.

Once we reached the front door, I rang the door bell and the door opened.

"Ah, Ms. Stewart, Ms. Truscott, and Mr. Oken, we were waiting for you." the person who opened it said which, I'm guessing is Jake's butler.

We walked in and we were dumbfounded at what we saw. There was a double staircase in the center of the room leading up to the second floor, this was probably twice as big as my living room. Chandeliers, statues, plants, it was everywhere.

"Ohh yes, Ms. Miley Stewart, good to see you again." someone said and we turned to see Jake's mom coming out from the side door which was the entrance to the living room.

"Hello Ms. Ryan." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Gavin, take these kids up to Jake's room." she said and went back into the living room.

'Okay?' I said as I watched her walk back into the living room. We followed the man up the stairs to Jakes room.

We were on the third last floor when we reached Jakes room. The man pushed the double doors leading to Jakes room.

"Wow!" We said as we walked in the room.

Jake's room was about 3 times bigger than my room. It was full of games and TV's and a book case of his scripts.

"Welcome to my room you guys." a voice that sounded like Jakes said and we turned around finding him lying on his bed watching TV.

"Jake!" I said cheerily and jumped on his bed giving him a hug.

"Good to see you too Miley!" Jake said and gave me a big kiss.

"Dude! This is so going to be my second house." Oliver said looking at Jakes game system which labeled PS3.

"Heh, go ahead and play it. My parents got me that as a welcome home present." Jake said and sat up lacing his fingers with mine.

"Oh my god Jake, I'll love you if you let me have one of your skateboards, I need a new deck and I'm out of cash to get me one." Lilly said as soon as he found Jakes skateboard rack.

"Sure." he said and turned to me.

"Why haven't I seen you in the past two weeks? I missed you, you know." Jake said and kissed the back of my hand.

Whenever he did stuff like this, it still made me blush. Especially with Oliver and Lilly in the same room as me, I felt even more uncomfortable.

"I had a lot of Hannah things I had to go to." I replied and loosened my hand from his. "Sorry. I know that you would be busy too, I mean you missed a lot of parties and releases and concerts and all that."

"Yeah I know. Well, just to let you know, only the 3 of you are going to hang out with me the whole day. The rest of my family won't come in until tomorrow, so we can have a day together." Jake said and got out of his bed.

"That's good. Maybe we can hit the beach or something?" Oliver said overhearing us as he kept his eyes glued to Jakes plasma TV playing a game.

"Sure, but there are those paparazzi there that would want to know why I was away for a month." Jake said and walked over to his table.

"Yeah, I hate when those happened. At least the police didn't let this slip out, if anyone else found out, then you're career could be going down the drain." I said and got off his bed walking over to Lilly as she picked up about 5 of Jakes skateboards.

My phone started to ring and I looked at it finding that it is my dad.

"Hey daddy." I said as I answered.

"Where are you Miles?" dad said.

"I'm at Jakes house. He got released from the hospital today remember?" I said shaking my head.

"Well, can you come home right now? I have a surprise for you." Dad's voice changed as he said this.

"Sure, I guess as long as Jake can come with me." I said.

"Sure whatever, just come home as soon as you can." My dad said and in the background you could hear a girl talking which kind of sounded like my enemy and cousin Luann.

"Dad, is that Luann I hear?" I said as my voice dropped.

"Uhh… See you later bud." he said and hung up the phone.

"No…" I said and dropped my phone on the ground catching Jake, Lilly, and Oliver's attention.

"What's wrong Miley?" Jake said and walked over to me.

"You guys, we have to go back to my house right now." I said angrily and stormed out of Jakes room.

**A/N** how you like it? I was unsure and after getting so many requests to make a sequel for Pick one, I made one. LOL is there anything you all want to happen in here? Do you want Lilly and Jackson to break up????


	2. Luann is Back!

**Chapter 2**

**Luann is Back!**

Lilly, Jake, Oliver, and I finally reached my house and I was ready to throw a fit at someone. I can't believe that my dad would actually invite that two faced witch back here!

"Where is she?" I shouted as I entered the house.

"Calm down Miley, everything is alright." Dad said entering the living room from the kitchen wearing his apron. He was probably cooking for something. "Hey kids." he waved at Jake, Oliver, and Lilly.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." they replied and sat down on the couch.

"How can you say that? She tried to ruin my reputation the last time she was here! So where is she!" I asked and slumped down on the couch watching my dad fumble with his apron.

"What happened the last time she was here?" Jake asked still clueless on who Luann is.

"Luann is Miley's cousin from Tennessee. Last Halloween, she tried to ruin Miley's reputation by dressing up as Hannah and she really did look like Hannah. Anyway she tried to ruin it by tying Miley up in her closet and taking her place at Traci's Halloween party. She was going to singing horribly and pulling off her wig to reveal Miley's secret." Lilly said in one breath.

"Wow, she sounds… mean." Jake replied.

"And yet she can be everything a guy would want." Oliver said dreamily. I slapped Oliver across his shoulder giving him a dirty look.

"Why is she even here dad?" I whined. I seriously never thought I would her face here again after what she did.

"Well… She's gunna be staying with us for a while now because…" Dad started but was soon cut off by the screaming of my cousin Luann.

"Uncle Robbie! Is Miley here yet?"

"Yeah Luann, she's here with some friends." He called back upstairs and then you could hear someone running down the stairs.

I turned around expecting to see the same old Luann with the braided pig tails wearing a long sleeved plaid shirt and jeans, but this Luann looked entirely different. She had her hair down straight and long and she had highlights. Instead of her thick ugly glasses, she had on cute glasses with a thin pink frame. What she wore was entirely different as well. She had on a red tank top, long jean skirt, and boots.

"Howdy cuz, it's been almost a year since I last saw you!" She said and walked over to me giving me a hug.

"Luann?" I said astonished on how much she changed over a year. 'Wow, she's actually… pretty!'

"Like my new look?" She let go of me and sat down on the couch. "I'd like to say sorry for what I did last year. I know I was being a horrible cousin and I promise that everything is going to change." she smiled and turned her head looking at my friends, but did a double take as she saw Jake.

"Now who is this fine looking fellow you got here?" Luann asked looking at Jake raising her eyebrows at him.

I glared at her. 'If she thinks she's going to steal him away with him even with her new look, she's so fricken wrong.' I forced on a smile. "Why are you here?" I tried to change the subject, but she went right back into the subject asking who it is.

"I'm Jake Ryan, Miley's…" Jake started, but I didn't want her to find out who he was just yet.

"My friend from school!" I said over his voice so that she wouldn't hear him.

"Oh! Jake Ryan as in Jake Ryan the zombie slayer? The one that says," She stood up bringing her arms out "Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again!" I love that show!" she walked to Jake and shook his hand.

"Everyone does." Jake laughed.

"Good to finally meet you." She gave him a flirty smile and walked to the stairs. She looked back at Jake and winked at him. "I'll see you all later. I have some unpacking to do." she said with a fake voice trying to hide her accent as much as possible.

I thought to myself as I watched her walk up the stairs. 'I swear if she does anything to Jake I'm going to pull her hair and punch her in the nose.'

"Daddy." I turned to him giving him the death glare. "How can you bring her back here? She pushed me down a well and she tried to ruin Hannah's reputation! How can you do this to me?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Sorry bud, but your uncle in Tennessee said that she was acting up and she kept on getting in trouble. She's going to have to stay with us for a while." He patted my shoulder.

"Fine. Bring back that two faced witch in my house" I mumbled. "Let's go upstairs you guys, its no use going back to your house Jake, it would take forever." I said and we walked up the stairs.

We passed by the guest room where Luann was staying in and she was running around the room putting her clothes in the drawer and closet.

Once we got to my room, the first thing Jake did was go on my bed.

"How can you walk around so much and not get tired? I mean you got out of the hospital today and yet you seem so… like you haven't you know?" I said and sat down next to him.

"Yeah I know. I guess seeing the three of you just brought my mood up and made me feel stronger. I really did miss you and at the hospital, without seeing any of my friends, I acted sad. My doctors thought that something was wrong with me, so they kept me in another week because of this depression I went through when I tried to kill myself." Jake sat up and tilted his head at me.

At the hospital, they tried to help Jake with his problems bringing a guidance counselor to help him with what he was going through. Him trying to commit suicide made his parents really worried so now Jake has to see a counselor once a week to talk about his problems.

"I missed you too and you know that, I've told you that many times." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Umm… We're going to go, we'll be back sooooooon!" Lilly said. I guess she sensed that Jake and I needed some time alone.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked as Lilly dragged him to the door.

"Somewhere." She said and they left.

"Weird people." Jake said as he watched them leave.

"I know they are and yet they don't know how much they look good together. I know Lilly is dating my brother, but sometimes I think Lilly and Oliver should date." I admitted and looked down at my bed sheets pulling at them.

"Well, he does like her. Err… Your cousin doesn't seem that bad." He said trying to cover up as he accidentally let the bit about Oliver slip out.

"Oliver likes Lilly?! Knew it!" I exclaimed.

"Okay Miley, shush, no one knows about it. Don't tell anyone okay, Oliver told me to not tell anyone and I forgot."

"I won't tell anyone okay. Anyway, back to Luann. She is bad! She tried to ruin me so many times!" I started to feel the heat rise. Just thinking about what she tried to do to me made me feel mad.

"Don't get mad. I guess I still haven't gotten to know her that much as to judge her yet." Jake said and tugged on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Okay sorry, she just really pisses me off." I said and crossed my legs.

"Hah, you're so cute when you get mad." Jake said and leaned forward for a kiss.

I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him and tilted my head moving forward too. We were close to the kiss when the door opened.

"Miley, do you have…"

I paused and pushed jakes face. "Nope, there's nothing in your eye." I turned and saw Luann gawking at us. "Hello Luann, what is that you want?" I asked Luann and stood up walking over to her.

She looked from me to Jake and back to me. "Uhh… do you have sticky notes? I want to label something."

"Oh sure." I said and walked over to my desk and opening the drawer and pulled out a pack of sticky notes. I walked over to Luann and handed it to her.

"Thanks, and Miley, I want to thank you for welcoming me back here. I know what I did last year was horrible and I shouldn't have done it, but I was jealous you know? I'm entirely sorry for doing it and I want to know if we could start over."

'Yeah right, she just wants to gain my trust and then push me down a well again.' I smiled at Luann. "Yeah, well we are cousins and we will never stop being it." I hugged her. 'Eww now I have to burn my jacket!'

"I'll see you two later." Luann said and left.

I closed the door and unzipped my jacket throwing it across the room.

"See, she doesn't seem that horrible at all!" Jake said and stood from the bed and walked over to the window.

"You don't know her like I do, just watch, she'll try and do something to make things look bad for me and good for her." I said and leaned against my door.

"Well, maybe she did change. Just wait and see before you treat her like trash."

**A/N** Is Luann just doing this for show? Omg so much questions… anyway Thanks for reading. It took me a while to think if I should write a sequel so sorry about that. Good to know that people are still interested in this LOL

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I dont own hannah montana 


	3. Breakup

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Breakup**

I walked down the stairs early the next morning finding my dad and Luann talking.

"Hey Miles, come sit next to me. I need some things we need to discuss about you and Luann and School." Dad said and patted a seat next to him.

"What dad?" I asked and next to him bringing my leg under me.

"Okay, well Luann here will be attending your school once school comes back from vacation two weeks from now…" Dad said and paused for a minute waiting for me to yell at him.

"That's cool I guess." I replied nonchalantly. 'I didn't care about Luann anymore. I might as well give her a second chance. I'm actually going to listen and see if she did change and I can't believe it.'

"Really?" My dad gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes.

I laughed. "Yeah, definitely. We'll have fun, wont we Luann?" I asked and glanced at her.

"Sure cuz, definitely. I would love to see the rest of your friends you got here." Luann said and showed a big smile.

"Anyway, I'm going to Rico's in a bit. I told Lilly and Oliver I was going to meet them there." I stood up from my seat. "You want to come Luann?" I offered. I can't believe I asked her if she wanted to come with me.

"Nah, I still have some unpacking to do. Thanks for forgiving me cuz, you're the best." She stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Okay then." I said and headed out the door to the beach.

Once I got to Rico's, it was packed. There was everyone ordering up drinks to hanging out at the beach. I found Lilly and Oliver sitting on the tables talking.

"Hey you guys, what is up?" I said as I walked up to them. I jumped down on a seat and they stared at me awkwardly.

"Uhh, Miley, what brings you here so early on a… Tuesday morning?" Lilly asked and forced a laugh.

"Umm… You told me to meet you here last night after you didn't come back to my house when you two left. What's wrong with you?" I asked as they looked at each other nervously. 'Seriously, what is up with them? Unless Oliver…' I smirked.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to ask Andy something." Oliver said and stood from his seat. He turned around and walked over to a boy with spiky blonde hair, a red shirt, and long black surf shorts.

"What's his problem?" I asked her and she just laughed.

"I have no clue, anyway, how did it go yesterday with Jake?" Lilly asked.

"Well, after you two left, we talked a bit and then right when we were about to kiss, there comes Luann freaking barging in my room asking for freaking post its!" I slammed my hands against the table.

"Haha, well how did she react with you two so close to each other? She still doesn't know that you two are," Lilly raised her hand and crossed her middle finger and index finger. "Like this does she?"

"Nope, anyway, I had my hand on his cheek and I pushed his head down pretending I was looking at something in his eye. What a perfect moment to come in my room. Jake told me to give her a chance and I think I'm going to." I said and this time Lilly's eyes bugged out.

"How can you do that? After what she did year, I'd think you'd hate her until you die or something." Lilly said.

"I can never do that, I can't hate someone forever. I don't know, but for some reason I just think maybe she really did change. Anyway, she's going to school with us when summer is over."

"Damn, that sucks. Not only do I have to see her at your house, but I have to see her at school!" Lilly complained.

"I know and that's what sucks even more. But I will giver her another chance. We are family you know? Anyway, I wonder how that family party is going on at Jakes house."

"Probably fun. I hear his family is over all famous and well known. You're so lucky to be dating someone like him. Instead I have your brother." She joked.

I hear people whispering and across of our table which were a bunch of guys. They looked like they were checking Lilly out.

"Well, I know one thing that you may be interested in. Behind you there are a bunch of guys and they seem to be checking you out." I grinned and she laughed.

"Miley, I'm dating your brother remember?" she replied and turned to see the guys that were looking at her. One of them waved at her.

"Well here they come now." I replied and they started to walk our way.

"Hey babe." Jackson said and appeared out of nowhere. He went behind her bent down and kissed her neck. "I didn't see you all of yesterday, where were you?" He asked and turned around glaring at the bunch of boys. As they saw Jackson do what he did, they backed away and go on the beach.

"Well, if you paid more attention to me and not to the other girls, then maybe you would've noticed that I was here the whole time today and most of yesterday waiting for your ass. If those guys weren't giving their attention to me, maybe" Lilly accidentally slip out and covered her mouth.

I was shocked at what she said. Lilly can say stupid things, but what she said now, I wouldn't have thought she would ever say it in front of Jackson.

"Wh… what are you trying to say Lilly?" Jackson asked and pulled a seat next to her.

I continued to watch what was happening and I think that they forgot I was there because they ended up in a really big fight.

"Why do you have to flirt with all those girls? Do you not care about me anymore? Do you think that I actually enjoy watching you flirt with those girls? Gosh! I thought you really liked being with me until a few weeks ago when I caught you and that girl at the beach "cuddling"! Do you think I'm that stupid? I'm not that blind to know that you're a freaking player!" Lilly let out all at once. By the time she finished, she was breathing heavily as her anger rose.

"Yeah right, like you've never done anything bad. I see how you are whenever you look at Oken. "But we're only friends" bull crap." Jackson shot back at Lilly.

I was stunned on how they were making a huge thing about it right here in front of everyone. Yeah, Jackson was Lilly's first boyfriend, but I would never think it would end like this.

"So what, are you trying to say that you want to break up? Because I'd be happy to." Lilly said bitterly. "Why would you want to be dating a little Sophomore when you have all those pretty Senior girls? Whatever, I was just probably a toy to you." Lilly concluded and instantly left running for her house.

"You're such an idiot." I said to Jackson. He just sat there dumbstruck at what Lilly said, I mean who wouldn't, Lilly doesn't really act that way toward people, she usually just holds in her anger, but I guess Jackson really did mess up this time.

"Whatever." Jackson said and walked back to do his job.

----------------------------------

As I walked home, I felt, well, weird. I don't know why, maybe it was because I witnessed Jackson and Lilly fighting. If Jackson and Lilly break up or are for sure that they broke up, then maybe I can play matchmaker and get Oliver and Lilly together? I'm such a bad friend.

I abruptly shook my head. I walked up from the patio. I was about to enter my house when I saw something that totally freaked me out and maybe not ever forgive Luann again.

A/N What did she see Luann doing? LOL! Sorry took forever to update, I was busy and I had writers block.Sorry again, It didnt turn out the way I wanted it to..


	4. This Means War

**A/N: **Writers block sucks doesn't it? Anyway enjoy! Sorry it's short!

**In the last chapter: **

_As I walked home, I felt, well, weird. I don't know why, maybe it was because I witnessed Jackson and Lilly fighting. If Jackson and Lilly break up or are for sure that they broke up, then maybe I can play matchmaker and get Oliver and Lilly together? I'm such a bad friend._

_I abruptly shook my head. I walked up from the patio. I was about to enter my house when I saw something that totally freaked me out and maybe not ever forgive Luann again._

**Chapter 4**

**This Means War**

I just couldn't believe what I saw, I mean I knew Luann would do something, but I never knew that she would stoop so low and just try and hurt me again by doing that.

From where I could see, Luann was in there, but she wasn't alone. She was alone with Jake, on the couch, but it looked like they were doing something more then just talking. It looked as if she was sitting on his lap and they were flirting!

'What to do? I just want to go in there and slap her, but what to do about Jake? He's supposed to be with his family back at home, but he's not with them. What the heck is going on?' I felt my throat tighten up a bit. "There is no way I am going to cry about this, not ever."

I guess that didn't go so well because the next thing I know, I run into my house straight up to my room and slamming my door shut close to tears.

"How could I be so dumb trying to give her another chance? It's only been one day that she came back and there she goes back stabbing me flirting with my boyfriend!" I go in my closet opening the doors to the Hannah closet.

It seems like every time I have an issue or something, I either go in my room or hide in the Hannah closet. I guess the Hannah closet helps me thing better, but I don't really know. Sometimes I feel like the clothes and shoes help me thing, but then really I guess the environment just makes me pretty confident.

I threw myself on my couch I had in my closet and start to think. "I can't react like this, I have to fight back. This is just stupid! She doesn't even know that we're dating, but she might have suspected that there's something going on between us since she did almost catch us kiss. This is so going to be war. I am not going to lose to that fake witch." I took the pillow from my couch and screamed into it.

I hear a knock at my door, but I ignored it. I don't care if its either Jake or Luann, right now, I just want to be alone. I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my chin on it. 'How to destroy Luann and her plot to try and ruin me once again?' I thought and twirled a strand of my hair with my fingers.

"Miley?"

I turned finding Jake at the entrance of my closet. Behind him was Luann and she held his arm. 'She better let go of him if she knows what's good for her.' I thought to myself glaring at them.

"Miley, you okay?" Luann asks and walks into the closet leaving Jake behind her. She went behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just… saw something… and Jackson and Lilly broke up… and I'm here stuck in the middle of everything." I said and looked up at her giving her a fake smile.

"Okay, well hope you feel better, I'll see ya'll later." She squeezed my shoulder and then left.

"Are you really okay Miley?" Jake asked and came over sitting next to me.

"No." I put my forehead on my knees and closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked and put his hand on my head running his hands through my hair.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your family? And what is up with you and Luann? Why was she sitting on you?" I asked letting it all out. The tone of my voice sounded exactly like when I found out that Jake and Rachel was dating. I needed to know the truth and hopefully Jake will tell me the truth.

I guess he sensed in the tone of my voice that I was hurt on finding them there on his lap. He moved closer to me and lightly pushed my head up so that I would look at him. His eyes softened as if he knew that he did something that I didn't want to see.

"I'm here because my whole family is here and I spent about an hour with them. After that I left them because they wanted to go to the beach and I don't intend going there until I am 100 percent healed. Secondly, Luann and I weren't doing anything if you were thinking that we did. She tripped and fell on my lap."

"Yeah right, she probably planned it." I said and once again put my head down.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Miley, you should know that. I've only came back yesterday and I just want to be as close to you as possible just incase something else happens." Jake said and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead and I looked at him before our lips gently met each other.

------------------------

Luann walked into my room that same afternoon which was quite awkward since we hardly talked to each other the rest of the day. I skipped dinner because I didn't want to see Luann's stupid face.

"Miley, do you think we can talk for a bit?" She asked as she quietly opened my door.

"Sure I guess." I said not looking up from a magazine I was reading. 'What does she want?'

She closed the door and sat down on my bed. I closed my magazine and looked at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering, is there something going in between you and Jake?" She said. She looked like she really wanted to know, but I didn't know what to say.

'Should I lie to her or should I tell her the truth?' I asked myself and replied. "Kinda I guess. We're just really, really, really, really, really, _really _close friends." I leaned against my dashboard and crossed my legs.

"That's a lot of really. Do you know if he's dating anyone?" She then asks. She really wanted to know stuff about Jake, but if she wanted to know a whole lot, then why doesn't she ask him? They looked really comfortable from the position they were in earlier today.

'Why does she want to know this? She's only met him and got to know him in what, one day and here she is asking if she's dating someone?'

"Not that I know of. He could be, but he likes to keep it to himself because he is a "big celebrity" I added with air quotes.

She lay on my bed and looked at me. She really did change from the not so good looking type to the pretty type. Now she looks exactly like me, but with highlights and glasses, but of course I am prettier.

"Okay… He's really cute and really sweet. Do you think I might have a chance with him?" she asked.

"No" I said right away, but then covered my mouth. "I mean… maybe." 'Stupid me, never say that again or she'll know something is up between me and Jake.'

"Humph. I'll talk to you another time then!" she got up after just laying down for a second and left.

"Oh boy I want to just want to smack her square in her face. She wants to date Jake! Jake wouldn't leave me for her? Would he?" I asked myself and then shook my head. "No way, that can't happen… can it?"

**A/N **Okay weird chapter and short chapter, I know I just had to get to the point where I'm trying to LOL. So yeah it will get better, sorry it hasn't yet though… and again Sorry that It's sooooo short!


	5. What is Luann's Plan?

**A/N **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Well, hope you like it.

**Chapter 5**

**What is Luann's Plan?**

I was walking down the stairs when I over heard my dad and Luann talking.

"Uncle Robbie, why does that person Jake Ryan always comes over just to see Miley?" Luann asked.

I peaked from the corner watching my dad cook as Luann ate her food. She had her hair up in a bun and stared at dad was flipping over some pancakes.

'Trying to get information from my dad. Typical.' I shook my head and continued to watch them.

"That, I'll let Miley or even Jake answer that for you. I don't really want to get in between both of you and I think it would be fair enough if you find out from Miley instead of me. You two seem to be getting along better even though that whole thing happened between you two last year. She might trust you enough to tell you." he pointed his spatula at her and she laughed.

"Maybe, but then when I talked to her about it last night, she didn't really say anything about it." She added just before adding a huge piece of her food in her mouth.

"Then there's your answer. Maybe there isn't anything going on between them." Dad said.

'Ugh, dad smart thing to say!' I screamed in my head just before I finally went down to the kitchen. "Good morning family." I took a seat next to Luann and dad handed me a plate.

"Morning bud, got anything planned for today?" He asked me.

"Yeah… Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and I are going to the beach." I replied and started to draw my name with my fork in the pancake.

"Why don't you bring Luann here along? But Jake doesn't want people to ask what happened to him during the past month, so why is he going?" Dad asked and I turned to Luann.

You could tell she was trying so hard to not smile. I guess if I bring her, maybe she would then try to take Jake away from me, but I am so not going to let that happen. I'll just bring her and see what she's going to do.

"Dad, there's something called a disguise. Even I use it almost everyday of my life." I laughed and then I sighed. "Luann, do you want to come?" I asked. I hated being fake around her. I know it isn't right, but I have to know what she's going to do to me next!

"Really?" She gave me her knowing smile which just made me lose my appetite.

"Yes… really." I forced on a smile and then she hugged me.

"Thank you cuz!" She got up from her chair. "I'm gunna go get ready. Just call me when we're leaving!" She ran up the stairs to get changed.

"I really love it that you're giving her a second chance. Even I'm giving her a second chance and so far she seems to be completely changed. I just wondered why she was kicked out of her other school.

"That, I don't think we'd ever find out, but I think you could ask Uncle Bobby. He would surely answer you." I said and stood up. "I'm going to get ready too, I'll see you later daddy!" headed for the stairs. As I walked toward my room I heard Luann talking so I paused in front of her room.

"I miss you too, but before I can come back, I have to prove to my idiotic cuz that I am not a bitch after all."

'Ooh, she did not just call me what I think she did.' I bit my lip hard refraining myself from punching her door. That just got me mad. 'I guess she hasn't changed after all.' I continued to listen.

"Okay, I hope I'll see you soon then, love ya!" She finished talking and I heard her close something, which must've been her cell phone uncle Bobby gave her before she came here.

'Love ya? When does she ever say love ya? Weird.' I finally reached my room and gently closed the door. 'She better watch her back since I know one reason why she's being super nice to me.' I stripped out of my shirt and PJ pants before getting into the clothes I laid out for me to wear at the beach this afternoon.

-------------------------------------------------

Luann and I were walking to the beach. We found Jake, Lilly, and Oliver sitting down on the sand. Oliver and Lilly were building sand castles, but Jake was just sitting back with his hat and his sunglasses enjoying the sand.

"Hi y'all, what's up?" Luann said and sat down next to Jake.

"Hi Jake, hi Oliver, and hi Lilly." I said and sat down next to Lilly. I watched them put up leaves and twigs, sticking it in the castle.

"Hi Miley." they replied and continued with their work.

"So Jake, what do you like to do on your free time?" Luann asked and placed her hand on his knee.

I closely watched her and she flirtatiously tapped his shoulder.

'What the hell is her plan?' I asked myself. 'What is she trying to do? Date Jake and try to get me jealous just because she changed from not so pretty to pretty? That is low.'

"I don't know… I guess listening to Hannah Montana, watching TV, going on set. You know those kinds of things." He said and pushed her hand away from his knee.

"Oooh. I love Hannah Montana, especially since, she is my cousin." She smiled.

"Yeah I know." Jake slipped out and then covered his mouth.

"Wait, Miley told you?" She asked and seemed kind of confused.

'Thanks a lot Jake Ryan.' I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I told him. I had to, he's my friend."

"Really? Well, you two must be really close then, if you told him your secret." she said bitterly and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Gosh Luann, he's my friend. I have to tell him my secret. Why are you taking this so personally? At least I'm not the one showing off that I'm "her" and there you go freely saying that you're related to her. That shows how much of a good cousin you are almost telling someone my secret." I stood up staring down at her.

"So what? It's not like you care. You never care. All you care about is your stupid little singing and yourself. Here we are doing rodeos and you're there singing with your mom. You think singing is way more important than other stuff. Singing is not everything you know. Singing is useless in my point of view." Luann shot at me and stood up.

"You're so pathetic. Here you are with us for only what, four days, and there you are saying that what I do is useless." I was so mad so then I raised my hand and slapped her across the face.

"You seriously never changed. I should have never trusted you in the first place." I said and she placed her hand where I smacked her.

Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said and ran off into the direction of my house.

"Wow that was harsh." Lilly said and I looked at her. She stopped what she was doing and stared at me.

"Well, what would you do if someone said that to you?" I said. I was fuming.

'I wonder if she always takes advantage of the fact that she's related to Hannah Montana. That would be so mean if she did.' I started to grind on my teeth. That's how pissed off I was.

"You could've just continues on yelling at her instead of slapping her." Jake said.

I looked down at Jake and he stared straight at the ocean. "Are you taking her side?" I asked kind of shocked at what he said. He could've just… I don't know backed me up saying that it was right for me to do that, but he didn't!

"I'm not taking sides, I… ignore what I said." his gaze narrowed to the sand and he took a handful of it.

I didn't know what to say. He definitely sounded like he was taking her side. "Whatever." I replied and started to walk away.

"Wait Miley!" I hear Jake call for me, but I ignored him. I didn't care. Luann already has him turned against me, she's good at that. Making everyone think I'm the bad girl, saying those things and she knew that I would probably do something stupid.

**A/N **Hope you enjoyed it. LOL sorry if it sounds kinda stupid.


	6. The First Day of School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The First Day of School**

"I can't believe Miley slapped me!" Luann screamed as she headed upstairs to the guest bedroom which is supposed to be her bedroom for now. She slammed her door shut and walked straight to the mirror.

"If she didn't have a thang with that Zombie Slayer boy, then why'd she slap me?" Luann looked at her cheek which was warm and red from the attack.

"Ugh, if she wasn't my cuz, then I would probably slap her too." She pressed her hand against her cheek and rubbed on it.

I'm gunna make my plan work, but how to start it off…" She thought for a second before going on her bed to sleep it off.

----------------------------------------

I walked into the house. I left Jake, Oliver, and Lilly at the beach. I think I'm pmsing which sucks because lately I just couldn't keep in my anger. Especially with Luann around, she just irritates the heck out of me.

I entered my house and saw my dad on the couch. "Hey dad." I said and went toward the kitchen for something to eat. I was suddenly craving for chocolate.

"Hey bud, Luann came home and seemed upset. You wouldn't have done anything again, have you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I sorta… kinda… maybe… slappedherinthefaceforflirtingwithJake." I said quickly went into the fridge to get me some chocolate ice cream.

"Wow. Miley, did I not tell you that violence is not the answer to your problems?" Dad stood up and walked over to me.

"I know dad, but come on, I just blew up… and I think I have cramps." I took a spoon from the drawer and shoved a huge piece of ice cream in my mouth.

"Don't be blaming your "thing" on it. You apologize to her right now. I know it's hard, ever since we have to accept her back into our lives, and she did almost screw up Hannah Montana big time, but you have to learn to forgive and forget. And one of these days, you might have to tell her the truth between you and Jake's relationship. It's not good to lie to your cousin and say that Jake and you aren't involved romantically. So I suggest you go up and say sorry." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on my forehead.

"Fine…" I took the whole bucket of ice cream and walked upstairs shoving my mouth with the ice cream.

I heard muffled noises coming from Luann's room so I gently opened it finding her talking on her cell phone. Once she saw me, she hung up her phone and gawked at me.

"What do you want?" she asked and gave me the stink eye.

"I just wanted to say… sorry." I stood by my door just incase she wanted to slap me once again.

She stood up and walked toward me. She held her hands out and I shut my eyes so that the pain would go away. I hear her footsteps near me and I held my eyes tightly closed waiting for the pain to over come. Just as I thought she was going to slap me, I felt her arms wrap around me

"It's okay cuz, I understand. I see that you like him too and now I know why you got jealous when I was flirting with him." She said and let go of me.

'WTF she doesn't even know.' I rolled my eyes and let her go. "Well, I'm sorry about that. I guess I should've told you. Anyway, are you ready for school this coming week?" I asked and took another bite of my ice cream.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet your other friends. Seaview High School. They must be really nice, although I would really miss my own friends, I can't wait to meet your friends. That must be fun." She said sarcastically and flipped her hair.

"That means we have school with Jackson." I shook my head. "I'll see you later then. I have some things to do." I left her room.

------------------------------------

It was the first day of school. I walked to school with Luann, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson.

"Before we enter the gym, you do not know me, you do not talk to me, you never met me, and we are not related." Jackson said and walked ahead of us as we entered the gym.

We sat in the freshman section with Jake no where to be found. 'Where is he?' I asked myself worriedly. Ever since I got mad at him last week, we haven't talked at all. It just makes me think, are we still together? I know I shouldn't be thinking like that, but then I just wonder you know.

The lights dimmed and one focused on side of the gym where a stage was.

A bald man walked on the stage and started to talk into the microphone. "Good morning students, as you all may know I am Principal Harris and here to welcome you into the new school year. Welcome back and a big welcome to the new freshman." a few people clapped and a few booed, which was totally expected because they always do that when new people come to school.

"We would like to start off by singing the school anthem." He lastly said and everyone started to sing with the band playing.

'I don't even know the words.' I laughed at myself and looked around still searching for Jake.

As soon as the anthem was over, they released us to go to out first period class. High school is different. We have all classes, but only on Fridays do we go to homeroom which is very different from middle school.

We all had the same first period, which was Algebra, what fun. We found our way around quickly because of Jackson, who brought me here countless times before when he had parent teacher meetings, he would just bring me around campus. As soon as we walked into the classroom, we found Jake surrounded by unfamiliar faces, my guess is the students who didn't go to Seaview Middle School.

"Hey Jake." Oliver, Lilly, and Luann said at the same time. As we sat around him, he asked the other people to leave him alone for a second.

"Hi, how was the rest of your vacation?" He asked us as his fans left him.

"Pretty much boring. Why weren't you at the gym?" Oliver asked him. He sat behind Jake.

"Because the principal suggested that I stay in class and not gain anyone's attention. He said that it would probably cause everyone to not pay attention to him so he made me stay in here and wait." He said.

"Doesn't that suck?" Luann said.

I stared at her and she sat on the other side of Jake and she was brushing her hair trying to make is perfect and pretty. 'Whatever.' I shook my head and put it down on the table. 'I guess Jake and I aren't together.'

"How about you Miley?" I hear Jake say and I ignore him.

As he asked me that, it sent chills down my spine for him even talking to me. 'I can't talk to him yet, he isn't worth my time anymore. He ignored me most of the time last week and now he's acting like nothing happened. I thought he was my boyfriend, but I guess he really did want to move on after I acted like a big fool in front of him like that slapping my own cousin. Maybe he would rather be with Luann than me. Whatever Luann's doing, its working.' I grasped onto my chest. My chest hurt just thinking about Luann and Jake together.

"Come on Miley, don't be like that." Jake said and shook my elbow.

"Don't mind her, she's kind of tired." Lilly made up the excuse for me. "Or maybe the fact that you didn't talk to her for the past week." She whispered and then coughed. She sat behind me and she started to pat my back.

"I have a good excuse for that…"

"Save it." I cut him off 'I feel like this is going to be a crappy year.' I said to myself and the bell rang.

A tall young looking teacher with shoulder length brown hair that held a suit case walked inside. He looked too young to be a normal teacher, but too old to look like a normal student. Another teacher followed him, but this guy was bald and old looking.

The younger guy walked in front of the class and placed his suit case on his table. "Good morning class and welcome to your first day of school. I am not your real teacher, Mr. Strand," he pointed to the bald man, who sat in the corner of the class watching the young guy talk. "is. I'm your student teacher Matt Winston."

The girls sighed at this point. Mr. Winston did look really… hot. And from me, I don't usually say that about one of my teachers because it's just wrong… but who wouldn't stare at him dreamily with his cute dimples, his perfect teeth, and his muscular figure.

"You don't need to call me Mr. Winston, just call me Matt." He smiled flashing his pearly whites and his deep dimples. "Now let me tell you something about myself. I'm originally from Nevada, but then I moved here to go to college. I'm 19 years old," Everyone gasped at how young he is. "Yes I'm that old. I graduated school a year early and I'm pursuing my dream into becoming a teacher. Anyway, I'm hoping to meet and get to know all of you personally. Now you have a fun and interesting freshman year and don't let the upper classmen bully you around. Now Mr. Strand for a few messages." Matt said and walked toward Mr. Strand. He took Mr. Strands seat as Mr. Strand walked up to the class.

As soon as Mr. Strand was done with his messages, he let us all talk to get to know each other better, which Matt suggested. He seems like a cool guy.

'Maybe it isn't going to be that bad after all.' I said to myself and turned to talk to Lilly.

**A/N **Sorry it took one whole week for me to update. Stupid projects. LOL anyway, hope you like this chapter. (I changed the summary a bit to add in the student teacher part.)


	7. The Talk

**Chapter 7**

**The Talk**

It was after school and I was about to go home with Jackson, Lilly, Luann, and Oliver when I hear two people arguing at the end of the hall.

"What were doing with her?" A voice yelled which sounded like someone oddly familiar. 'Please don't be who I think it is.' I walked toward the screaming, and as I saw them, I shook my head. 'It is.'

The couple was fighting once again. Lilly and Jackson that is. Right in the middle of the hallway, in front of a girl that I don't even know, and with Oliver and Luann just standing there watching.

"I wasn't doing anything Lilly, and I thought that you didn't want me anymore which made me think that we weren't… ya know…" He couldn't bring himself to say dating.

"You seriously don't understand girls." She said and stormed out of school.

"Lilly! I need to bring you home or your mom will kill me!" Jackson shouted after her.

"She already hates you!" She screamed back.

I followed her out of school. "Lilly, wait up!" I shouted.

She stopped walking and I caught up to her. "I'll walk with you." We walked together heading for Lilly's house.

"You're so lucky to have someone understanding like Jake. He's so nice and sweet and you two are so lovey dovey and it's so cute." She said out of nowhere.

"Umm…" I was kind of shocked that she said this. "We're not in love we're not even together."

"Wait, you two didn't make up yet?" She said sounding a tad shocked.

The way she was talking was as if her fight with Jackson didn't happen. "Nope. By the way, how did you and Jackson start fighting?" I asked.

"You know what? I have no clue. Here I was just walking along the hallway looking for you or Oliver and then I see Jackson and that girl talking. So I start steaming up and then it just happened." She smacked her forehead.

"Are you completely over him?"

"That's the thing I don't know. Part of me wants to stay with him and yet another part of me wants me to get over him. He can get super romantic at times, but then he's a big flirt and I don't know if I can trust him. And… I somewhat am starting to like another person." She said.

"Okay… well, I'll let you tell me who this other person when you're ready." I continued to walk. I guess I should let Lilly take her time on figuring this out.

She had a dreamy look in her eyes and she looked up at the clouds. "Hey Miley, what do you think about the student teacher guy?" She asked me and I choked.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Like, what do you think about him. Do you like him or check him out or anything?" She asked me.

"I don't know. He is a teacher which makes it kind of gross, but then he's really hot and he is really young." I smiled. 'He really is cute… maybe even cuter than Jake.'

"I bet you that one of the girls in school will have a thing with him." Lilly started to laugh. We walked up her driveway and entered her house.

"Ew, you're not planning on…" I started and she cut me off.

"No! Of course not. I'm not into teachers. He may be smart and hot, but my parents would kill me if they found out I was dating someone at his age." She said. "I'm home mom!" She screamed and we walked up the stairs.

"Well, you dated…" She turned around ant shushed me.

"She doesn't know. She doesn't want me to date until I'm like 50 or something." She hissed. "She" meant her mom. Her mom was scary. She didn't like it whenever Lilly talks to other boys, but she does like Oliver for some strange reason.

We entered Lilly's room and I dropped my bag on the ground. "So then, you were keeping Jackson a secret to your mom? And I didn't even know that your mom was that strict to keep you away from boys like that."

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about my mom." She said.

"I guess not." I replied and jumped on her bed.

-----------------------------------------

The next day at math we finally got homework. Matt, Mr. Winston, gave us a few easy equations. Just as class ended, I was about to walk outside when Matt called me to stay back. It was recess so I had a lot of time between now and my next class.

"Yes Mr. Winston?" I asked and he sat down in front of me.

"Please call me Matt." He smiled exposing his adorable dimples and shining teeth.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have a meeting to go to." Mr. Strand said and stood from his corner leaving the class room.

"Anyway, now that we're alone, I was just wondering, is there anything going on with you and the famous Jake Ryan?" He put his hands on my table and cocked his head at me.

"Umm… aren't teachers supposed to keep out of us students personal lives?" I asked him. Why does it seem like everyone wants to know?

"Yeah, well I've been noticing the looks he's been giving you in class and how much he's been trying to get your attention. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you and I know this might be a little awkward since this is the second day of school, but I want all my students to feel comfortable in this class." he stared at me deep into my eyes and looked quite concerned for me.

Then it all came out. "Ever since my cousin Luann came here, it feels like she's trying so hard to go out with him."

"Oh, Luann. She's an interesting student. Now that we're getting somewhere. Are you jealous of her or something?"

"No, I was dating Jake before she came and then I got mad at her for flirting with Jake and then I slapped her… and then… Jake and I haven't talked after that." I stared at him and his eyes glinted as I told him about the slap. It seems so weird that I can tell him about Jake and I when I couldn't even tell Luann about us.

"She didn't know that you two were dating though." He said.

"How did you know that?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. How strange.

"Err… I didn't know that, I just guessed?" He sounded a bit different as he said that. Like he was trying to hide something, but I ignored it.

"Okay, well I should go." I stood up from my chair and he did as well. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah. If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here for you." He smiled then hugged and kissed me on the cheek. A very wrong thing for a teacher to do, but it just made me feel excited on the inside.

"Okay, bye Matt, it was nice talking to you." I walked out of the class and placed my hand on my chest.

"Bye Miley."

'Am I actually feeling something toward him? This is really wrong, I should watch out whenever I'm alone with him.' I shook my head trying to forget everything that happened.

Then I felt myself being pulled to the side. I was angered as I saw Jake there.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit irritated.

"What did Matt say to you?" He asked me.

"He said nothing. He just asked me a question. Why do you even care? All you care about is backing Luann up and yourself."

"Stop acting like this and listen to yourself. You're seriously being childish. I didn't take sides and if I had to, then I would pick your side!" He pressed me up against the wall.

"If I was being childish then why are you even talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you because I want us to be still be together. Breaking up just because I didn't want to take sides is just stupid! Luann was just being friendly and I don't like her, I like you!"

People passed by staring at us as we argued and I started to feel uncomfortable with them listening to us.

"If you liked me then you would've backed me up." I whispered and looked at the ground.

"Gosh! You're so…" He kissed me.

My eyes widened. It has been a week, maybe more since he kissed me and I missed that, but then I just cant do this right now… not here… and the fact that I hate PDA (Public Display of Affection) just makes it even worse.

I slapped his face and he backed off.

He swore under his breath and pressed his hand against his cheek. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Just leave me alone for now and let me think about this. About us. About Luann. About everything." I walked away from him heading toward my next class. "He's just making everything seem confusing and it's making me mad."

**A/N **I know its short and a bit stupid, but then I got writers block… and now I know what to write about… So stay tuned… and see what happens next :D

Happy Holidays!


	8. Being Asked Out

**A/N **Sorry haven't updated this in a long time. I had a feeling that not much people are reading this fic and I'm planning on making this a pretty short fic maybe if not much people like it.

**Chapter 8**

**Being Asked Out  
**

I sat in my room writing a song, a new song. This song was just pure hate and how I hated a lot of things. I know I shouldn't be writing put down songs, but I was just mad. Mad at Jake and Luann, to be more specific.

Why did he have to kiss me after school anyway? I know I'm being unreasonable but he really did hurt me by taking Luann's side! Well, I don't know if he really took her side, but he took someone side and it definitely wasn't mine!

I pulled on my hair. I seriously think I am overreacting about Luann and Jake, but I just don't want to admit it to Jake. He probably hates me by now after what I said to him after school.

"I'm such a sad person." I ripped up the lyrics and threw them away. They were horrible. I don't do well with hate songs; I only do well with happy ones. I wonder why?

"Miles, telephone!" I hear my dad call from the stairs. I went to the side where the house phone was and answered it.

"Hang up dad!" I shouted back at him and talked into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" I hear on the other line. The voice was low and a bit raspy. It kinda sounded scary.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"It's Matt. Mr. Winston, your Algebra teacher." He did a small laugh.

"Ohh… why are you calling me?" I ask. This is kind of weird having him call me like this. On a school night. After we did talk after school. What more does he have to say to me?

"I was just calling to ask if you and Jake had a fall out today. I heard someone yelling this afternoon and I saw Jake after school and he seemed a bit mad."

"Uhh… Yeah, sorta. How did you get my number?" Why did he even care about me and Jake? It's none of his business, but there he is asking away.

"Ohh, I looked through the school directory thing and found your number listed there with a Jackson and Luann."

"Okay." We stayed quiet for a bit until he started talking once again. I liked it when he didn't talk. It made me feel less scared and paranoid that I did something bad.

"Miley, you know you can trust me right?"

Trust? How can I trust a teacher that I only knew for a day? He's a hot young teacher, yeah, but should I trust him? "I guess. You're my teacher. Students are supposed to trust their teachers."

"Okay good. Just think of me as another person. Or better, think of me as a friend." He sounded as though he accomplished something, which is totally confusing, but oh well. All teachers are weird this way.

"Okay "Matt" I'll try and do that." I said sounding a bit confused. Maybe he just liked to be friendly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then okay Miley?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, of course. Bye Matt." I hung up.

"That was definitely the most uncomfortable phone call I've ever heard. Seriously. Who calls a student just to ask them if they had a fight with their boy… ex-boyfriend?" I shook my head and put the phone back on its stand thinking that nothing can get worse than this…

---------------------------------------------

Through out the week and the next, I avoided Jake. A few times he would try and come to talk to me, but I'd shove him off and walk away from him. Those times I'd try and avoid Jake, for some reason, Matt would know about them.

The only people that knew when I fought with Jake was Luann, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson. I don't know who else knows but each time Matt would call me and I'd just talk to Matt and the weird thing is… I actually trust him now. He's really nice and during recess I'd talk to him about things. A lot of girls notice that I talk to him a lot which makes them really jealous, so they'd try and get him away from me, but I have no problem with that. It's not like he's mine anyway.

I was walking in the hallway of school. I had stayed after school to talk to Mr. Draper, my History teacher, about the history project we had that was due in a few weeks. It took longer than expected for him to explain to me about this whole issue between laws and freedom of speech.

"I'm so going to be late." I said as I peered over at my cell phone to see the time. It was 4:03 PM. I was supposed to be at home by 5 to talk about a new Hannah music video that's going to be filmed in a few short months.

I was close to the double doors which led to the front of the school. I was practically running when I felt a thing jerk at my hand and pressed my up against the wall.

"What the-" I was about to scream when a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Don't scream, its just me." He whispered.

He removed his hand from my mouth and I glared at him. "Jake, what are you doing? I have to get home!" I hissed. 'Will this boy ever leave me alone?'

"Miley, I just wanted to talk! I really don't want you to leave me… not like that. You didn't even give me a chance to tell you what I feel about your whole situation. I may have some information you may want to hear about." Jake sighed. He looked really torn up, tired, and anxious. Weird mix, I know, but for some reason, it actually made me feel for him just for a second.

"Fine, I'll hear you out. Just please, please hurry. I have a Hannah thing tonight." I gave up. Avoiding him this whole week was hard. He tried so much just to get my attention and talk to me, but I'd walk away from him.

"I didn't take Luann's side, if that's why you're still not talking to me." He finally said.

"Is that what you have to say? I seriously have no time for this." I was about to walk away when he blocked my path.

"No, that's not all. I heard her talking crap about you a couple of days ago… on the phone… with someone. She seems to be on her phone a lot.

"Yeah I know she talks crap about me and I just want to know what she plans to do to me while we're still there. I notice that she's on the phone too, but I just don't know who with. The night I slapped her, she said something like., "Good night babe." and that kind of confused me because it made me think that she has a boyfriend and not have a boyfriend at the same time. She likes you." I kept my gaze to the ground. I knew that if I looked him in the eye, I'd lose it and take him back.

"Yeah I know… a few days ago she asked me out on a date."

"Really? What did you say?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to sound mean and you said we weren't dating so I said yes and our dates tomorrow." His voice was shaky as he said this.

'He said yes?' I didn't know how to react. We aren't dating which gives him the right to any girl, but he knows that I hate Luann. "Ohh… Okay. I have to go now." I said and ran the opposite side of the exit.

"Miley, you're going the wrong way!" Jake shouted, but I ignored him. I needed to let this out… so I'm going to see Matt.

I entered the classroom and saw him at his table correcting papers. He was also on his cell phone so I just sat down at the back until he saw me.

"Uhh, I'll call you soon. I have _Miley_, my student here waiting for me. Bye." He closed his phone and stood up walking toward me. The way he said my name was weird, but I didn't care. I wanted to tell him all about everything.

"What's wrong Miley?" He asked and sat in front of me.

"Jake has a date with Luann." I replied. I wasn't crying, but it just hurt to know that Jake actually has a date with Luann of all people. He deserves so much better.

"That's so not cool. He knows you and Luann aren't the friendliest cousins, but he still is going that is seriously un-cool."

"I know and then he says the whole, "You say we aren't dating blah blah so I said yes blah blah. But before that he said something like I don't want you to leave me like this. Then why did he say yes to her when he still wants to be with me? If he liked me so much, he's supposed to care, you know? I mean I know he cares but I mean care… really care. I know I'm expecting too much for this, I just… I admit I'm overreacting with this whole not making up with Jake."

"Then why not you just go ask him out? Your cousin Luann seems to be doing that a lot… not that I know of course."

"Well I don't know. I think he doesn't want to see me. I'm being a bitch. It's like ever since Luann's been here, it's like I haven't had the time to talk to Jake because we're always fighting. I've been really bitter to both of them, but I pretend to Luann that everything's just… peachy." I look at my cell phone and it read 4:56 PM. "Oh my god, my dads going to kill me!" I said and stood up.

"Where do you have to go?" He asked.

"I have to go home. I have this appointment I have to go to at 5."

"I'll give you a ride." He replied and went to his desk to get his keys and cell phone.

We walked to his car and apparently, Jake was still there. I could feel him staring at me which kind of scared me. Now he must think that something is going between Matt and I.

We enter his car and he drove off. He drove a Nissan Altima. Nice car, really nice. 'Hmm…' I was touching his radio and flipped channels. I found nothing good on so I pressed CD. 'He must have a CD in it, who doesn't have a CD in a CD player? People with MP3's.' I bit back my laugh and then I heard a familiar song.

"You get the best of both worlds…" Matt started singing horribly and I started to laugh.

"You like her?" I ask and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's alright. My friend really likes her. She even says that she feels as though she knows her personally like a relative or something, but I never really paid attention."

I looked at him. 'He is completely sweet and really supportive and good at helping people out. I think I maybe in love.' I smiled and shook my head. 'I'm dumb. I still like Jake and I'm starting to like a teacher. That's low. Seriously… who has crushes on teachers?' Then it hit me. 'But he isn't just an ordinary teacher…He's a student teacher. He could have student relationships, but he'll just not pass this whole thing he's doing. I shouldn't thinking too much of this. He likes older mature girls. Not stupid freshman.'

"What are you smiling about?" I hear Matt say and I glanced at him.

"Nothing, just how cool your car is." I lied.

"Really now… do you want to ride in it another time?" He asked which confused me.

"What?" I ask.

He didn't say anything after that. We just stayed quiet until he reached my house. He parked to the side of my house, not the front which is kind of weird. I never expected him to do that.

I put my hand on the door handle when he started talking. "Wait."

I looked at him. "What?" I asked. I was feeling somewhat irritated and scared, not at him though, at what is just going to happen when enter my house late with everyone waiting for me.

"Maybe you'd like to go out with me… tomorrow or something?" He looked desperate.

"What?" I asked. My heart felt jumpy and my stomach was in knots. Why did he want a date with me? Isn't that illegal?

"You know just to hang out… maybe catch a movie together or something." he smiled. His sexy smile is what got to me. I love his smile. Its so pretty.

Before I could stop myself, I replied with a "Yes" and covered my mouth.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7ish?" He asked and I nodded.

"You trust me right Miley?" Matt asked and once again I nodded and turned to the door.

'What am I seriously getting myself into?' I put my hand on the door handle and was about to pull it when Mr. Winston 'Notice I said Mr. Winston.' did the weirdest thing.

He turned my head and kissed me.

He pulled away with a smirk on his face. My face flushed at what he did I was confused. Matt… kissed me. A freaking teacher kissed me! And… I liked it.

I opened my door to and got out of the car. I closed the door and Matt opened the window to the car. "Just remember we _trust _each other and I'll see you tomorrow Miley, bye." I looked back at him and he drove off.

"Oh my gosh. Did that just happen?" I slapped my face. "I think it did." I walked to the house confused, shocked, and weirded out, just wow. 'Who knew someone like him would be into someone like me.' I thought just before I entered the house.'Maybe I should look up the word Trust. Maybe there's a reason why he's always saying it.'

**A/N **Again sorry that it took me forever to update. So just need to know, who is still reading. And hope you liked it.


	9. The Date

**Chapter 9**

**The Date**

Trust - Something committed or entrusted to one's care for use or safekeeping; to have trust or confidence in; to rely on or depend on; to believe.

If that's what trust means, then why does Matt keep on asking me if we trusted each other whenever he talks to me? He's making it sound like I'm a person that can't trust, then again I don't even trust myself, Luann, or Jake.

I sighed. I was up in my room just thinking if this was a smart idea going out with Matt. It feels weird to be going on a date with a 19 year old boy. I know my dad wouldn't approve about it, but I said yes just before I could even think. God I hate myself.

I can't let anyone know about this. Especially Lilly, Luann, Jake, or Oliver. They are the last people I want to find out about this. I just hope no one sees us.

I hear a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I shouted and Luann came in.

"Hey Miles." She said and sat down beside me.

"Hi Luann." I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"You got a minute?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I don't want you to be mad at me, but Jake asked me out on a date a few days ago and I said yes. I hope you don't mind." She frowned.

'Lies… he said that she asked him out on the date!' I told myself and smiled. "Yeah, so I've heard. I don't mind, don't worry about it I'm over that silly little crush." I felt like punching her. "When is the date?"

"It's tomorrow. You don't by any chance have plans tomorrow, do you?" She asked and her eye twitched.

"Uhh, nope. I might go to Lilly's house for a movie night or something, maybe hang out with Oliver." I shrugged. She didn't need to know about my thing with Matt tomorrow.

"You sure?" She asked as though she didn't believe me.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I smiled.

"Okay, sorry about the whole date thing. I guess he just likes me better than you!" She laughed and stood up. "Good night cuz." she left my room and closed my door.

I took my pillow behind me and threw it at the door. "Bitch!"

'She thinks she's soooo better than me. Well whatever. She can do whatever the hell she wants! I don't care. I have a hot date tomorrow as well! Nothing can ruin whatever Matt has planned tomorrow. He's older, more mature than Jake. I don't think anything can beat that.'

I lay down on my bed and turned off the lamp beside me. ' I hope she gets bad karma.' I lastly say to myself. 'Better knock on wood.' I said then knocked on wood and my forehead before falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------

I was waiting on the porch for Matt. I was wearing a black halter top with a short sleeved black knit shrug and pants. I wanted to impress Matt, but I didn't want to look like a slut at the same time.

My cell phone started to vibrate and I looked at the caller ID. 'Matt! He must be here!' I flipped open my phone open and answered it.

"Hey Matt, are you here yet?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Yes, I am. I'm at the same place I dropped you off yesterday."

"Okay, I'll be there in just a second." I said and hung up running toward the side of the house. There his car was, hiding in the shadows and I opened the car door.

"Hi Miley." He greeted me with a bright smiled.

"Hi Matt." I smiled back and went into the car. As soon as I closed the door, he started to drive.

"So… What movie you wanna watch?" He asks me.

"I don't know. Anything." I reply. I felt a little nervous. 'It's just a movie, we're only watching a movie. Relax Miley, relax.' I took deep breaths.

"You okay Miley?" He asks and puts his hand on my knee lightly squeezing it.

"Mhmm, just great." I reply and bit my lip.

"Okay good, how about Happy Feet?" He suggests. "Not that I think you're young or anything, but I hear that movie is a serious cute one."

I look at him and he smiles. He still kept his hand on my knee while driving with one hand.

"Sure. Any movie would do."

------------------------------------------------------

We sat at the very back of the theater. I didn't want anyone to see us if we sat somewhere in the middle or something so I suggested we sit at the back. The back is always dark and you could hardly see what people do back here, but when you sit here, you could see everything.

As soon as the movie began, I felt a bit nervous. I put my arm on the arm rest and I felt Matt move his hand on mines and slipped his fingers in between mine. It made my hand tingle, which doesn't usually happen when someone does that. 'I think I'm taking this too seriously.' I say to myself and eye his hand.

He lightly squeezed it and I looked at him.

"You okay?" He leaned into me.

"Yeah, I am." I let my head fall to his shoulder and he let go of my hand wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulder.

I looked back at him and he gave me a quick peck on the lips just before looking back at the screen.

'I think I have to get used to that.' I felt my cheeks burn up again and tried to concentrate on the movie. Then it hit me. 'We can't be in a relationship. It's illegal and he'll fail his term as a student teacher. I hope no one finds out about this date.'

------------------------------------------------------

After the movie, we were the last to leave. I glanced at my cell phone and saw that it was 10:30 PM. My dad doesn't even know I went out. I locked my door so that no one would bother me. I wonder if he noticed that I wasn't home?

As Miley, I have a curfew at 11 PM. As Hannah, my curfew is whenever the party is over. I find this totally unfair, but I have to live to these rules and I never ever broken a rule before. I hope he brings me home before 11.

"Hey, Miley, before I drop you off, do you mind if we go to one of my favorite spots?" Matt sweetly asks and takes a hold of my hand.

"Sure, I have time." I bit my lip. '30 minutes until I have to go home. It shouldn't take that long, right?'

I felt him lift my hand up and kiss my knuckles. Should I really be letting him be this close with me? I guess a kiss or two here and there will be alright. It's not like he's hurting me.

He opens the door to his car for me and I sat down on the chair. He runs around the car to go to the drivers' seat and starts the car.

"This place we're going, is just a place I've always gone to when I came to visit this place with my cousins."

As we drove, to wherever he was taking me, he kept his hand locked on my hand. It seemed like he didn't want to let go which is fine with me because I pretty much didn't care by now. I got used to it.

I looked out the window and for some reason, the background looked so familiar. 'I feel like I've been here before.'

Soon Matt slowed down and parked on the side of the road. "We're here." He announced. His headlamps were still on and I got a good look around.

We were parked in front a broken gate with a sign posted at the entrance saying 'Danger enter at own risk.' I looked past the entrance and saw that there were only trees there.

Then it hit me.

'I know this place and I know why I felt like I been here before, because I have!' My eyes widened. 'This is the place I found Jake when he almost killed himself!'

**A/N **Okay, hope you enjoyed it.

**BTW**, you don't mind if there's _some_ sexual content in the next chapter right?

Stay tuned if you want to know what happens next :D

_**To Make Things Clear **_The last part of this chapter, in _Pick One_, Jake mentioned a place where he felt comfortable, a place where he went to to think things out, which is also the same place Miley found Jake when he was hurt. It's the same place Matt brought Miley to.


	10. Getting Too Close

**Warning: **Contains some sexual content

**Chapter 10**

**Getting Too Close**

I can't believe I'm here. Why did Matt bring me here? Just because he hangs out with his cousin here, why did he have to be here? I promised to myself and to Jake back at the hospital that we would never come back here because of what Jake tried to do to himself. Now I'm breaking this promise and being here, it just doesn't seem fair.

"Matt, umm, do you think we can g somewhere else? I feel uncomfortable with being here." I say to him and pulled my hand away from him. I start to chew on my nails feeling a bit nervous. This place still gives me the creeps.

"Come on Miley, you trust me right? How about we just stay in here and talk. It will be fun! I promise you."

I looked at him and he had this weird looking smile on like he had something planned.

"Fine, if we only stay in the car, I guess it will be alright." I reply and adjusted the back of my seat a little back so that I was sort of in a laying position.

"Okay, good." He said and cut the engine turning off the headlights and back lights.

"You think you should be doing that? You don't know when someone would come out and attack you." I felt a bit uneasy with him turning everything off like that.

"Well, I don't need to worry about that." He smirked and placed his hand on my thigh. "You don't need to worry about anything, we trust each other right?" He turns his whole body and leaned toward me.

"Yeah, I do. Like I've said many times, I trust you." I arch my back so that I was looking straight into his green eyes.

He smiled. "Good." He whispers and placed his hand on my cheek before bringing me into a very wanting kiss.

He pushed me back down into my seat, still kissing me, and moved over so that he was on my side of the car. He removed his hand from my cheek and adjusted the seat so that the seat was all the way down instead of halfway and unbuckled my seatbelt.

'Whoa, I think this is going a little too far.' I pushed him away from me and put my hand on the back of my seat to hold me up.

"What are you doing?" He asks and strokes my cheek again.

"I have to go home soon." I say breathing hard from that one kiss.

"Don't worry, just a little longer." He crashes his lips against mines once again. He slips his hands into my shirt and tracing his hands to my back. He tugged at the hook of my bra which made me jump a bit.

I pulled away. "What are you doing Matt?" I ask and he shushed me and trailed kisses down my neck. He finally got the strap to unhook and pulled off my strapless bra.

"Stop it Matt!" I pushed him off me and crossed my arms over my chest. He ignored me and firmly pressed his lips against mines once again. He shifted his weight from his arms to his waist pressing his hips against mine slowly grinding against it.

'Oh my god, what am I going to do? He doesn't want to stop!' I ask myself and tightly closed my eyes wishing that this would end soon. I felt very much violated as he did this.

I felt his hands go to my arms and pulled them away from my chest and cupped my breast.

I moved my head and he bit on my cheek. "Stop!" I cried and started pounding my fists into his chest. He didn't move and started kissing my neck once again. He removed his hands from my breast and tightly gripped on my hands throwing them to my sides. His hands went straight to my jeans unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper and tugged at my pants trying to get them off.

I felt like giving up by then. He was going to win and I shouldn't have trusted him. Then I remembered I had my cell phone. 'Maybe I could call for help on it.' I reached for my cell phone which was in my pocket and I turned my head looking down at the phone trying to press one of the buttons on speed dial. I clicked the okay button and it made a loud noise. Crap.

"What was that?" He growled and looked at it. He swiped my phone away pushing the button on the door slightly opening the window and threw out my cell phone.

My heart throbbed hard against my chest. I should have never trusted him. He's being really scary and I don't want everything to end like this!

"Help!" I screamed as the window was still open.

"Shut up!" He clamped his hand over my mouth and I bit it.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand away and I pushed him off me.

I leaned against the door trying to find a way out. Soon I feel the door being pulled open and I fell out of the car.

"Miley?"

I looked at the person who opened the door and saw Jake there.

'Oh my god Jake!' I said to myself.

"Jake, help me!" I squealed and scrambled to my feet and got behind him. I clutched on his shirt burring my face into his back. I was so happy to see him, but really scared of Matt.

"What…" He looked into the car and saw Matt.

Matt swore under his breath.

"What the hell were you doing to her you pervert!" Jake demanded and walked closer to Matt's car.

"None of your freaking business you _emotional suicidal rich boy_." Matt screamed at Jake.

"What did you call me?" Jake said sounding a bit surprised as Matt said that.

"Whatever screw this!" Matt was about to close the passenger seat when Jake pulled it wide open and threw a punch at Matt in the eye.

"You're so lucky you're just a freaking high school student. I swear, you better watch your back Jake." Matt was furious. He slammed the passenger door closed and went to the drivers' side of the car.

Just before leaving, he pushed a button so that the passenger window would open. "Don't forget this." He threw my bra out of the window and left.

I stiffened up. 'What was I supposed to tell Jake about that? I really didn't want him to know what happened, but I know that he'll ask any way.'

I let go of Jake and picked it up. I walked over to the nearest trash can and threw it away. I pulled my up pants, buttoned it, and pulled the zipper back up. I still could feel his hands on my body. I really want to go back home, take a shower, and scrub until the skin went was raw.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jake asks and I shake my head.

"There's nothing to talk about." I start to walk and Jake followed closely behind me. I hugged myself and shiver a bit.

"Right Miley! So you were alone with Matt, in his car, with him on top of you. Yeah that's nothing to talk about." Jake said sounding completely angry. "And here of all places!"

"Can you just drop it?" I ask. I really didn't want to talk about this or argue. All I wanted to do was get home soon.

"Yeah and what? Why were you even with him? You know it's really bad if someone finds out and spreads it? What the hell were you thinking!"

I stopped and turned around to face him with eyes full of tears. "You want to know what happened. I was almost raped, okay! He kissed me and then he started to get really intimate and doing a lot of stuff. I told him to stop and he didn't. So there now you know, can we please drop the subject?"

He was speechless. He looked completely shocked like he didn't know what to do next.

I started walking again when he gripped on my elbow.

"What Jake?" I said irritably. I really didn't want to talk about anything right now.

"I'm… sorry." He whispered and pulled me into a hug. "I was just I don't know… confused at the fact that he was all over you and I didn't think the worst would happen."

I buried my head into his chest. "I never thought that that would happen either, that's why I went." I sobbed.

He kissed my hair and whispered in my ear. "Just calm down, I know it's hard and it probably just hit you, but we'll do something about it. He's a jerk and that's why I never trusted him from the beginning. You trust people too easily, and that's what's so great about you, but for some people, you have to learn not to trust him. You should've known something was up when he first asked you out. But don't worry, I'm here for you now, I'm going to protect you."

I lifted my head up to him. We were talking like nothing happened between us, like we never broken up and it sort of shocked at how he's handling it. I felt a little safer when Jake said that.

'Thanks." I mumbled and he gave me a supportive grin.

"Anytime." He glanced at his watch. "I should bring you home, it's almost midnight, and you missed your curfew." He said and walked away from me for a moment and came back with a bike.

"How did you know about my curfew?" I ask as he climbed on his bike.

"I took out your cousin tonight remember? And the last time I took you out your dad lectured me about things like that. Now, get on my handle bars." He said.

I did as he told me to and I held on tight as he peddled hard toward the direction to my house.

------------------------------------------------------

Once we got home, Jake and I went around back to the window of my room was and saw the rope ladder hanging from there. I put it there just incase something like this happened, I mean being late coming home. I found the rope ladder very useful since the last time I used it.

We both climbed up the ladder and I pushed the window open. We got inside of my room and I was definitely sure that dad was going to be there, but thankfully he wasn't.

"So, you okay now?" Jake asked and I turned so that I was facing him. He looked a bit uncomfortable being here with me.

"Yeah sorta." I reply and went closer to him. I tightly hugged him. "Thanks for saving me back there. If you didn't save me like that, I don't know what I would do if Matt…"

"No, it's okay I was just walking and I got hit by this cell phone and the next thing you know I hear someone yelling for help." he reached in his pocket and gave me the cell phone.

"That's my cell!" I took it from him and put it on my shelf.

"Okay, well I better be going now."

"No, wait, stay. I'm kinda scared of being alone right now." I looked at him. "I don't know what I'll do if you leave me right now. I'm scared that he'll come in my room and finish what he started. So please, don't leave me." I begged. I really was scared.

"I thought you hated me? I thought you didn't want to be with me."

"Please Jake, I don't hate you, I just… was stupid for believing you liked Luann more than me."

"I would never like her more than you. I practically love you and I still do. Like I told you back at the hospital, I love you Miley."

"Wow…" I didn't know what to say next. He remembers things from way back and I remember that day in the hospital too, it was when we finally got together.

He sighed. "I'll stay." I watched him make his way to my bed and he lie down on it.

"Thanks." I went into my closet to change and when I got out, I could hear him breathing heavily.

"Jake?" I whispered as I got closer to him. He had his eyes shut and he wasn't moving at all.

'Wow, he's sleeping.' I lay beside and started to think about what happened tonight.

I felt something grip on my hand and Jake had his eyes opened.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"For a second. I forced myself to wake up because I remembered where I was." He chuckled.

"Oh." I stared at my ceiling. It's sorta like déjà vu. I felt like we did something like this before. Then I remembered. 'Duh! Jake and I did this before… just before he found out my secret.'

"Yeah." He yawned.

"So, can I ask you, why were you at that place tonight? Weren't you at your date with Luann?" I wanted to know. We promised each other we would never go to that place again.

"Well, yeah I went on the date with her. Luann tried to kiss me a whole bunch of times during the dinner. Then after the movie we watched, it was 10:30 and I brought her home. She was freaky. Anyway, my driver brought me home and I got my bike and went there. I needed a little breather after all this stuff that's been going on between us. I really didn't want us to be apart and you know how I go there to think." he squeezed my hand.

"She must really like you." I feel myself being a bit jealous, but I know I shouldn't feel this way.

"Yeah, but I don't like her." he replied.

I kept quiet. After not talking for weeks, and whenever we do talk, we end up fighting, it just felt really good to have a decent talk without someone breaking out.

"Are we really going to stay like this? I mean with you and me not dating and everything?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. I don't want it to. Breaking up because of Luann was just stupid. I'll think about it." I said.

We continued to talk. Caught up on what we missed for the past weeks and it was nice.

------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as I woke up I looked beside me and saw that Jake was still there, sleeping.

I slowly got out of bed and went out my room to go use the bathroom. Once I finished, I was about to go back in my room and go back to bed when I heard a phone ringing. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Luann's room.

I peered inside of the room and on top of her dresser was a purple cell phone lighting up and ringing. I looked around to see if Luann was there and she wasn't.

'I wonder if it's that mysterious person Luann talks to.' I walked into her room and took her phone. I looked at the Caller ID and it said 'Babe'

'Let's find out who this really is.'

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey babe, I missed you last night." The person on the other line sounded oddly familiar. His voice was low and a bit raspy, which kind of sounded like…

"Matt?!"

**A/N **Okay, I hope you liked it :D

**Happy New Year!!**


	11. Who To Trust

**A/N: **OMG I am sooo sorry took me a while kinda ish lol I was caught up making a new Jake/Miley video :P Anyways, enjoy :D

_**What Happened in the Last chapter**_

"_Hello?" I answered the phone._

"_Hey babe, I missed you last night." The person on the other line sounded oddly familiar. His voice was low and a bit raspy, which kind of sounded like…_

"_Matt?!"_

**Chapter 11**

**Who to Trust**

"Matt?!"

"Yeah, of course babe, don't you know your own boyfriend's number?" He said sounding a bit hurt.

I didn't know what to say. I'm just shocked. Matt's Luann's mysterious boyfriend! What the hell? Who would have thought that Luann's boyfriend is Matt!

"So, Luann… How was your date with that idiot Jake? I still can't believe he said yes to you after all, you are just using him. My date with Miley went good, she's so _easy_! After one kiss, she instantly became attached to me. This plan of yours is going quite well. Breaking them up and all."

"I knew Luann was up to something!" I said out loud and covered my mouth. "Crap!"

"What the… Oh shit, don't tell me this isn't…" I hung up before he could finish his sentence. I put Luann's cell back on the dresser and quickly left her room going to my room.

As I entered my room. I quickly closed the door nearly slamming it. 'I just knew it. I just freaking knew it. But then does it mean that… she planned for me to be raped? She can't be that low as to put me into danger, can she?' I ask myself still questioning my self about this whole issue. 'But then… she tried to ruin my life more than once… maybe she really did go this far just to screw up my whole life…'

I leaned against my door and slid down. "What do I do now?" I leaned my head back and it hit it. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Do I tell Luann off, kick her ass, or just ignore her pretending everything is just fine?'

"What do you mean?"

I guess I didn't hear Jake move or anything because the next thing I know, I was looking up at Jake with him completely awake now.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. I still was completely in a different place thinking about what had happened just a few moments ago.

"Well, I'm sitting on your bed looking for you and then you come back inside looking completely dazed about something and then you say, "What do I do now?" and then here we are." He plopped down sitting in front of me.

"No, it's nothing." I smiled. 'Here I am keeping secrets again.'

"You sure now? After what happened yesterday…"

I sighed. "Jake, can we not talk about yesterday. I'm still, you know…"

"Yeah, sorry." He looked down and bit his lip. "I just wanted to talk about it… to see if you wanted to tell me the whole story on how it all started. I know it's none of my business, but I really missed us talking and trusting each other."

Trust. I don't know the meaning of trust anymore after what happened last night. My chest ached just by hearing the word trust. How can someone be that cruel? I took in a deep breath. "I do, I'm just not ready. I found out something a few minutes ago and it's bothering me. I don't know how to react with all this, but I know I have to do something about it."

"Does this involve your evil cousin?" He laughed a bit as he said this.

"Yes, it does." I rolled my eyes. I guess he still doesn't believe Luann is evil. He just probably thinks she's a freak.

"Anyway, Miley, I wanted to talk to you, not about what happened between you and Matt, but what happened between me and Matt." He stretched out his legs and placed his hands on his knees.

"I really don't want to talk about Matt right now." I stated. Doesn't he get it? Matt tried to rape me last night and here he is bringing Matt up once again. AND Matt is with Luann which makes this situation even more… Shitty.

"I just gotta know, last night when I was screaming at him, did he call me, "_emotional suicidal rich boy_" or was it just me?"

'What is he getting at?' I cocked my head and stared at him. He was in deep thought about this. "I suppose, why?"

He scrunched his forehead and shrugged. "Just wondering." he stiffly said and looked at my green carpeted floor.

"I know you have more to say than that, just spit it out." I say and tugged at his toes and he curled them.

He took a really deep breath and then said, "Remember a couple of months ago when you found me at that place where I was mobbed?"

"Of course I remember, I was terrified that you might have killed yourself. What about it?" I criscrossed my legs and tilted my head at him.

"The two guys that mobbed me, remember what I told you what they called me? They called me "_stupid emotional suicidal rich boy who thinks nothing in life is good_" Doesn't that give you a hint on who it might be?" He bit his lip thinking more of it.

"I don't know, maybe but…"

"Why else would he call me suicidal when no one else knew about what happened? The only people that know about it are you, Jackson, Oliver, Lilly, my parents, your dad, and probably everyone on Zombie High. It wasn't released to the media, unless…"

"You mean Matt is one of the guys that mobbed you?" He's right. No one knew except us. Maybe Matt isn't as trustworthy and innocent as he seems to be. Dang, it's all come to this. So much can happen in one night and the next thing you know, Matt is connected to both Jake and my incident. This is just weird.

"He could be. I just remember that they repeated the name Darin and M. Their faces were blurred because they got me from behind and when I finally got a glimpse of them, they were running off." He snapped his finger. "I knew Matt looked somewhat familiar!"

"Are you sure that it's Matt?" I'm so confused. It just doesn't make sense. If he was that smart as to graduate high school so early and go into teaching, why would he be trying to hurt kids like us?

"I'm so sure. I recognized his voice the first day of school I just wasn't sure about it at first because he didn't really care much about me. But then last night, when he called me that, it hit me." He shakes his head. "I'm thinking too much of this. You're right. We should stop talking about Matt for now." He stood up.

I lifted my hand so that he could pull me up with him.

"Okay. I guess that's a good idea." I walked closer to him and gave him a tight hug and looked up at him with my hands on his shoulders. "I really, really thank you for staying the night with me and saving me from that jerk. After all the stuff we been though, you stuck up and helped me."

He smiled at me and whispered, "Well, I did that because I care for you. I would never want you get hurt like that."

'Maybe I should go date him once again…' I stared into his eyes and felt him walking forward, making me walk backward. He continued this until I was completely pressed against the wall. He put his forehead on mine and placed his hands on my hips.

"Miley, is it okay if I kiss you?" He whispered.

I felt his breath on my lips and instantly, my stomach was in knots. I watched him lick his lips just before bringing me into a heart warming kiss. This kiss felt somewhat different than the others. I've kissed him a whole bunch of times, but never like this. It was more soft and passionate, nothing like what I had before. It wasn't rough or sudden like Matt's, it was very gentle.

I heard someone knocking on the door and Jake pulled away. " I better go hide." He whispered, I nodded and stared at him. His face was a bit flushed and he couldn't look at me in the eye after that. He walked across the room and went into my closet.

I went to my door and opened it finding my dad there.

"Hey Miles, I just wanted to see if you wanted anything, I'll be going to the store for a while."

"No thanks dad, I'm good." I smiled and held the door.

"You sure bud?" He eyed me suspiciously and looked into my room.

"Yeah dad, don't worry." I said and watched him walk down the stairs. I waited until I heard the front door close.

I walked to my closet and opened the doors. I saw that the Hannah closet was opened so I walked in it finding Jake lounging on the chair in it looking around.

"Come on, I gotta get you out of the house. My dad just left and I don't want anyone to see you here." I say and pull him off of the chair.

We got out of the room and I closed the door to my room. I took his hand and led him down the hall toward the stairs. We were halfway down the stairs when Luann sprung out of no where and started walking up the stairs. I turn around and see that Jake was turned around ready to run back up the stairs when we both hear Luann call our names.

"Jake, Miley? Jake, what are you doing here?" Luann asks and we both turn, her eyes dart to our hands.

I quickly let go of his hand and laughed. "He just came by to…" I looked at him.

"To… uhh… see if you were here." He nodded.

"Then why are you still wearing the clothes you wore last night at our date?" She walked up a few steps until she was on the step below me. She still was on the right side of the steps and we were on the left.

"Well… I… uhh… I was… well…" Jake stammered. You could tell he didn't know what to say and that he was lying.

She rolled her eyes and started up the stairs once again. Just as she passed me, she whispered. "I guess we know who the house ho is."

Hearing that, it definitely struck a nerve. 'How dare she call me a ho when she's one herself!' I spun around and looked at her. "What the hell did you say Luann?" I started grinding on my teeth. I'm so sick and tired of this.

"You heard me!" Was all she could say and she turned staring me down.

Then it all came out. "You know what Luann? I don't care anymore! Even if you're my cousin, I still can't believe how low you would go just to break me and Jake up! There you are coming to this house, like you own _EVERYTHING_, making it like _EVERYTHING _is yours! Then once you see Jake you're all over him, knowing that I was with him and now you planned for me to get raped! By not any other guy, but by your freaking boyfriend Matt! I can't believe you! You always knew Jake and I were together didn't you? And still you try and break us up which freaking ruined our relationship! I thought you were smarter than that! I just can't believe you would go so far just to screw up my life even more! You think I have the perfect life don't you? God you're such an idiot!" I was breathing hard, just completely infuriated.

She turned stiff. Her mouth and eyes shot open, she was speechless.

"Got nothing to say now? Well, whatever. I don't care anymore." I turned around and ran for the front door.

"Miley, wait, I didn't plan for you to get raped! I wasn't apart of that! I swear…" Said Luann just as I had my hand on the door knob.

I turned back to look at her. She was at the bottom step at that time and looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah right, what am I supposed to believe? I can't trust you anymore, you disgust me Luann." I replied at her and ran out the door going wherever, still in my pajamas, not caring about anything anymore.

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. I really am. More stuff to come up in the next chapter... Yeah. You guys are so smart! Really foreal I was like shocked when I read a few of your reviews seeing that you all kinda knew what was happening next and all that. Wow, I used the word believe a lot in this fic.. Lol.

**Ms.Brightsideee: **Thanks and In chapter 6 when I introduced him, I said he skipped a grade, so he graduated high school when he was 16 or 17 and he's a student teacher, which makes him still in college. The regular teacher, Mr. Strand, overlooks the student teacher, Matt, as he teaches the Mr. Strands class and all that.


	12. Clues and a Fight

**A/N: **There will be some swearing going on in this chapter lol so yeah. That's all I wanted to say.

**Chapter 12**

**Clues and a Fight**

I was sitting on one of the swings at the park across of the beach. It's been a little over half an hour since I left Jake and Luann at home after blowing up at Luann. I was so fed up at her lies and the fact that she called me a ho just pissed me off. I still can't believe she planned for us to break up.

I start to shake my head. "How do I know if Luann's telling the truth or not? She's my cousin and I'm being forced to love her, but how do I know if she's telling the truth when she said she didn't take part of the whole rape stuff with Matt? Her whole life is a lie to me now… but how do I really know?" I ask myself and put both my hands on the chains of the swing.

"How did she even meet Matt? Luann's been living here for about a month I think and these phone calls started when she came here. This whole thing just doesn't make sense." I looked down at my feet and kicked under me starting to swing.

"Maybe she met Matt before." I hear someone say.

I looked up and saw Jake there. I slowed down on the swing and jumped off.

"How do you know? Luann lived here for a month and the phone calls started right when she moved her. How could she meet him and instantly become close to him?" I said and walked closer to him.

"Maybe she's easy like that." He chuckled and I playfully pushed him on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'm being serious." I rolled my eyes at him and let out a small laugh. It _was_ kinda funny.

"Fine, well, Matt lived here for a year or two now and maybe they met before. Like the last time Luann was here."

Then I remembered something from when Luann was here last year. 'Right before she gave me that shell, she was talking to that strange dude at the beach. Maybe that's when they met…'

"You okay Miley?" Said Jake and I shook my head.

"Yeah, just thinking about something. What did Luann do when I left anyway?" I asked. I wanted to know if she tried to persuade Jake into believing her once again.

"Well," He tilted his head a bit and squinted his right eye. "She was crying her eyes out and she said "Jake, I swear I didn't plan for her to get raped. Please believe me! I would never go so far to hurt my cousin like that." that's about it." He shrugged and did a half-smile and half-frown thing.

"Really? What did you say?" I waited for his answer.

'I really wanted to see if he yelled at her or just left. He's too nice to yell so he probably didn't. Then again, he yelled at me once he found out I was Hannah. Ugh. I hate that night. He scared me and made me feel horrible.' I shivered just remembering what happened back then. I didn't know he would get so upset that I kept my Hannah a secret from him after he told me everything about his life.

"Well, I shook my head, kinda gave her a dirty look and then said, "Whatever. You were the one that got me and Miley to break up in the first place so screw you." and then I left looking for you." He smiled.

My eyes practically shot out of my eye sockets. "Are you serious?" I was shocked. Who knew Jake had the balls, ahem, I mean guts to do that.

He nodded and hugged me. "I would never let her get away so easily like this. She screwed up our perfect relationship. Right when I come back from the hospital, she comes and screws up everything and we hardly had time to talk and we just end it. It didn't seem fair."

"So then, you don't think I'm overreacting about it?" I felt happy. It made my anger disappear and I'm glad to know that Jake backed me up with this.

"No, I think that the way you're dealing with this is fine. I know I would be like that if I found out my cousin did that to me. I didn't know about Matt and Luann until you snapped at Luann like that. By the way, why didn't you tell me?" He slipped out of his jacket he was wearing and draped it around shoulders.

"I didn't know about it. I found out this morning when I was coming back to the room, Luann's phone was ringing and I answered it. It was Matt and they planned for us to break up. She always knew we were dating." I hugged myself. I felt Jake pull me closer to him with one arm around my waist and we started to walk toward the beach.

"I'm sorry Miley. I'm sorry for not listening to you. No wonder you broke up with me." He said. He had his head down, like he was watching himself walk.

"No, it's okay. Lilly and Oliver were like that before. They didn't believe she was a fake until Traci Vanhorn's Halloween party last year when she tried to reveal my secret to everyone."

"Yeah, Lilly told me about it when I first met Luann remember? Anyway, now that I know more of Luann, it makes me feel stupid about saying yes to her about the date in the first place."

I laughed. "Well, at least you know her true colors. I just don't know about tomorrow. How I'm going to face Matt in math." I stopped walking and faced him. I was frowning. I was scared to see Matt. I thought he was really sweet and everything, but then he tried to do stuff to me and I was just afraid.

"Don't worry. If he wants to graduate college, then I don't think he'll do anything during class. We should probably tell Mr. Strand though he…"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "We can't tell anyone. It's embarrassing. I don't want anyone to know I went out with him and then he tried to seduce me." I freaked out. So much bad stuff could go around and this is my first year in high school! I don't want to be stuck with stupid rumors hanging on my back until I graduate. High school is supposed to be the most fun and most memorable time of your life and I just don't want it to end that way.

He placed his hands on both of my shoulders and took a really deep breath. He had a very stern look on his face and you could tell that he wanted me to be serious about this. "But it's the right thing to do. Miley, if you don't tell anyone, you'll never know who else he might do after that. Luann might be the next victim or something!"

I thought about it and shrugged. "Fine… I guess we'll see how it goes." I sucked on my bottom lip feeling a little worried, but Jake was right. We have to let someone know.

"Okay good. Let's go to your place and get changed. You're still in your PJ's and I'm still in the clothes I wore last night. I must seriously stink." He laughed and I punched him.

"Weirdo." I rolled my eyes and we headed in the direction to my house.

---------------------------------------------------------

Last night before I went to bed, Luann knocked on my door a few times and tried to talk to me, but I locked it and had my iPod on. There is no way I am talking to her after finding out all that crap yesterday. I didn't even eat dinner because I didn't want to end up talking with her and my dad finding out about everything, but it would be kinda nice to show my dad that Luann hasn't changed one bit. Maybe her appearance yeah, but over all, she was still the biggest bitch we all know and I have no intentions on talking wit her.

At school the next day, it was weird. Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and I walked to school and Jackson and Luann drove there. I told Lilly and Oliver about what happened over the weekend and they were just shocked.

I only told them about it because Lilly called on Saturday for our usual movie night and my dad told her that I slept really early. He still doesn't know that I went out, which is kinda good, but kinda bad at the same time.

It was last period Algebra, the only class Jake, Oliver, Lilly, Luann, and I had together, but it was also the class Matt taught. I still hadn't talked to Luann and she looked horrible, but whatever. I don't care.

"Hey Miley, are you okay?" Lilly asked. She was sitting behind me and playing with my hair when I turned around.

I nodded. "Yeah Lilly, don't worry. I'm okay. As long as you are here with me, I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Well, just to give you a heads up, Mr. Winston has been stealing looks at you most of the class today." She lifted her head up and looked at Matt.

I turned my head to look and there he was staring at me. I went back to Lilly and rolled my eyes. "Ignore him. I don't care. After school we're telling Mr. Strand." I smiled and she shook her head.

"Are you really sure that it will work?" She asked.

"Yes, very sure. Just don't worry and hope that it will all pass by smoothly." I replied trying to show as much confidence as I could, even though I'm not all that confident in myself right now.

---------------------------------------------------------

After class, we decided to stop by our lockers before confronting Mr. Strand. There were a few students that stuck back to ask Matt a few questions so we had to do something while they were busy, we didn't want them to interrupt us.

"This is so freaky though, who would've thought that Matt was like that. And to think that he tried to kill you Jake, it's just so hard to believe." Lilly said in awe. She was still shock to find this out this morning.

"I know man, seriously. I actually looked up to Matt." Oliver replied still dazed at this whole thing as well.

I just shrugged. The whole shock wave with this whole issue just sorta passed by me. Yeah, I'm still shaken up about what Matt tried to do, but like, all I want to do is forget it. It already happened so why tread on it some more right?

"Hey guys!"

We all turned to see Jackson coming our way.

"Hide me." Lilly squealed and hid behind Oliver.

"Come on Lilly, you'll have to get over this some day." Jake tried to pry Lilly off Oliver, but she didn't want to let go.

"Hi Jackson." I laughed at how hard Lilly was holding on Oliver, it was like she was trying to save her own life.

"Hey Oliver and Jake." He nodded at them and stared at Lilly. "Hi Lilly." Jackson coyly said and shook his head.

"What are you doing talking to us freshies?" I asked. He told us to not talk to him in the beginning, why talk to us now you know?

"Well, no one is here and dad said I had to bring you home. I might as well ask if you all wanted a ride you know?" Jackson said and ran his hands through his think head full of hair.

I kinda jumped when I thought I heard people yelling. I tried to listen, but then everyone started talking.

"Yeah, sure…" Jake started, but I shushed him.

"What is it Miles?" Jackson asked suspiciously and we stayed quiet for a bit.

I started to walk in the direction of where I heard the person yelling. It was getting louder and then I realized it was a female's voice. Jackson, Jake, Oliver, and Lilly followed closely behind me and then I could finally hear what the person was saying.

"What the hell were you thinking? How could you Matt?" the person yelled.

"I know that voice." Lilly whispered and we all started for Mr. Strand's room.

We were right outside the door and we all were pressed up against the wall and listening to the couple talk. Eavesdropping is bad, but I really wanted to know what they're talking about.

"Luann, there's nothing wrong with what I did! It was all apart of the plan!" Matt yelled.

"Luann? What does Luann have to do with Matt?" I hear Jackson whisper.

I looked at him and put a finger to my lips telling him to shut up and returned my gaze back to the entrance of the classroom.

"Hello! It was not apart of the freaking plan! I didn't tell you to rape my cousin! Why the hell would I want to endanger my cousin's life like that? I would never ever want my cousin to get hurt like that! That's sick! Why did you even consider doing that Matt?" Her voice had the heavy Tennessee accent. She was really mad.

"Come on babe, I was just trying to get her to open up you know? I didn't rape her, I just had a little touch here and there and it was over." His voice softened a bit then we heard a loud smack.

"Bull shit! You should've seen the way she was yelling at me. It didn't look like some touch here and there crap you're saying. It looked like it was much worse than that" She yelled.

"Come on Luann…" His voice sounding like he was hurt by all this.

"He tried to rape her cousin… which mean… Miley, did he try to rape you?" I hear Jackson say.

My heart started pounding against my chest and I started to sweat. I forgot that Jackson didn't know anything about what happened and I didn't want him or dad to find out. I was too scared, but now that he knows, it's probably too late.

I turned to look at him, but it was too late, he was already walking into Mr. Strand's class.

"You fucker! You tried to rape my baby sister?" I hear Jackson scream.

"Oh my god." I hear Luann cry out.

We all walked into the class room and saw Jackson pushing Matt back making him bump into the teacher's desk.

"No I didn't!" Matt replied and pushed Jackson back. Jackson started to fall to the floor and Jackson kicked Matt in the shin making him fall to the ground as well.

"Bull shit! I just fucking heard you!" Jackson was pissed off. He started to punch Matt, even though they were on the ground, it looked scary.

"Jackson watch out!" I screeched as Matt threw a big punch at Jackson's eye.

"You ass!" Jackson started pounding Matt's stomach.

'Wow… Jackson's really… scary.' I thought to myself and stood beside Lilly watching Jackson and Matt wrestle on the floor.

"Stop it you guys!" Luann said. I looked at her and she had her hands on her head. She looked very afraid. I was too. I didn't want this to happen and there it is happening right in front of me.

"Get out of my fucking classroom!" Matt shouted and pushed Jackson off of him.

"Jackass." I hear a male voice say, which sounded very much like Jake.

I looked beside me and saw that now Jake was going after Matt. Right as Matt was getting ready to stand up, Jake pushed him back down.

"You asshole, first you try and kill me and now you try and rape my freaking girlfriend, you're so freaking low I swear!" Jake shouted at Matt and kicked Matt right between his legs.

"Ouch." I hear Lilly say. I pulled Lilly closer to me and hooked my arm with hers. I was scared for both my brother and Jake who were both fighting with Matt. It looked like the only person that didn't fight with either of them was Oliver and he was behind both Lilly and I watching the whole thing.

I put my face on Lilly's shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore I didn't want to watch them fight with Matt. It was just getting to gruesome. Lilly started to hug me and I completely turned my back to the guys fighting with both my hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear it anymore just wanted it to all stop.

"What the hell is going on in this classroom" A very loud voice shouted from the door of the classroom. I lifted my head up from Lilly's shoulder and saw Mr. Strand and Principal Harris there.

**A/N **Okay, I hope you liked it. It is 5:30 AM and I am friggin tired lol I haven't slept yet. Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews. I think there are only a few chapters left until I'm finished with this. :-/ If you see any errors, I am sorry. I find that only late at night is the perfect time I can think of what to happen next lol.


	13. Painful Truths

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana or the song used in this story. Evanescence owns the song.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Painful Truths**

"Mr. Stand. Principal Harris, good to see you here." Oliver said with a cheery look on his face.

"Cut the crap Oken. What the hell is going on here and I demand to know now!" Principal Harris shouted and pointed at Jake, Jackson, and Matt who were know scrambling to their feet.

"These teenagers attacked me! They all came in and these two boys started to punch me, push me around, and yell curse words at me!" Matt pointed at Jake and Jackson pretending to look hurt.

Jackson and Jake just stood there with blank looks on their faces. It looked as if Matt was trying to blame all of us from this! What a dick!

"He's lying!" Jake shouted and shot Matt a dirty look.

'What to do? I can't just stay here and do nothing. It was my entire fault because of this!" I screamed in my head and I let go of Lilly. I looked at Matt and he glared at me. 'He seriously doesn't want to be blamed. Screw it I'm telling them.' I shook my head and turned to Mr. Strand and Principal Harris.

"It's sorta my fault." I confessed and looked down at my feet.

"Miley Stewart?" Mr. Strand said sounding quite confused. "How is it your fault?"

"I…" I started, but soon was cut off.

"No, it was my fault." Luann says with a guilty tone.

I looked at Luann and she had her head down. She was violently shaking and her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Luann? I'm confused." Mr. Strand asked.

You know what, everyone in the office now! Including you Mr. Winston!" Principal Harris barked. He started out the door and we followed closely behind him.

I kept my gaze at my feet. I had to tell them what Matt did to me and I'm scared. What if they call my dad or something? And I have to say it right in front of everyone! I shivered a bit and then I felt and arm slung around my waist. I looked up seeing Jake there.

"It's going to be alright. This is our chance to tell them what Matt is doing. Maybe I could sue him or something for mobbing me and all that." Jake kept his voice low so that no one could hear us.

"Maybe, but what if they ask for proof or something? Plus, you still aren't one hundred percent sure that Matt did it." I say and shoved my hands in my pockets. I'm nervous and I really don't want to face them with telling them what happened.

"I know it's him. Who else would know that little detail anyway?"

"Yeah, you're right."

----------------------------------------------

Once we got to the office, Mr. Strand led up to the conference room while Principal Harris went into the office.

In the conference room was like a big table with chairs around it. We all sat on one side, with Luann with us of course, with Matt and Mr. Strand on the other. We sat in silence for about an hour while we waited for Principal Harris to show up. When he finally came in the class, there were six people trotting behind him, who were our parents and two different people.

"Miley, that's the other guy. Darin." Jake whispered pointing at a medium sized man walking behind my dad. He had this sort of grunge look on and he pretty much looked pissed.

I squeezed his hand. Darin. The other guy that mobbed Jake. For sure we know that they are the ones that mobbed him. This is going to be hard.

"I sense something bad is about to happen." Oliver said out loud and I shushed him.

I already knew something bad is going to happen and I'm going to have to tell them about me and Matt, which Luann is going to do as well, in front of Dad, Mrs. Oken, Mrs. Truscott, Mrs. Ryan, Mr. Strand, Principal, Harris, Darin, and this old guy.

"Okay kids, we have your parents here. I wanted them to be here and know why you were fighting with Mr. Winston. Mr. Winston's teacher in college who allowed him to come here for the semester, Mr. Grint and Mr. Winston's cousin Darin will also be here to learn about this whole issue."

'I seriously don't know why he had to go bringing in every single person here just because of one stupid fight. I'm scared, yeah, but I just don't think I can let everyone in here know.' I closed my eyes inhaling and exhaling loudly. I always did this whenever I'm nervous. Especially before Hannah concerts.

"I don't get why everyone has to be here." Jackson huffed and I shook my head.

"Well, if you don't want to explain twice, and I know it's a school night so you all want to go home now, I suggest you shut your mouth unless you have a great explanation on why you and Mr. Jake Ryan attacked Mr. Winston." Principal Harris barked.

I opened my eyes and glanced across of me. My dad was sitting across of me and he looked angry. How I hate being in this position. Me, Miley Stewart, has never ever been in so much trouble in my life.

"Now, Luann how did this all happen since you did say that you started it all?" Mr. Harris asked. "We all know that there was a fight, now, don't be shy just tell us what happened."

"What happened was… well… first off… I've been seeing Mr. Winston for about a year now when I came here for Halloween last year. I asked…"

"Just get to the point, why was there a fight?" Mr. Grint shouted. I guess he wasn't too pleased to see that one of his favorite students was fighting with his own students.

"Well, I'm telling you why it all started and it all started when I came here a few months ago. I asked him to pick me up from the airport to bring me to Uncle Robby's house and while on the way I asked him to help me ruin Miley's perfect life. I was jealous of her and when I saw her with Jake, I knew that they were dating so I asked Matt… err Mr. Winston to help me break them up." Her tone was steady and she was ready for whatever was coming up. It kinda sounds like she went through this before.

"Is this true Matt?" Mr. Grint growled and glared at Matt.

Matt winced. "Yes."

"Go on Luann." Mr. Harris said with his voice softening up a bit.

"Well… for a couple of days, I asked Matt to lead Miley on and ask her on a date while I asked Jake on a date."

I looked at Luann. She was on the verge of tears and she blushed while at it. She must feel uncomfortable. I know I would.

"Miles, did you go on a date with Mr. Winston?" I hear my dad say.

I was startled that he would ask me that, but I felt my head being moved up and down, confirming that I did go on a date with him.

"Matt, this is even more serious than I thought. Leading a student on like that. I'm most disappointed in you!" I hear Mr. Strand say.

"So am I." Mr. Grint replied.

I took a quick glance at Matt and he had his head down.

"She not only went on the date with him, but he tried to rape her!"

I turned to Jake. He was the one who said that and I felt scared as ever. I was trembling right about now with my bottom lip quivering. I felt tears start running down my cheeks. God I just want this to be over again. I lay my gaze on my lap where I fumbled with my fingers.

"Is this true Miley?"

Another nod came from me. 'God will I ever stop nodding and do this by myself?' I screamed in my head and sunk my teeth on my lower lip.

"What happened?" A woman's voice say and I looked up seeing Mrs. Ryan. She looked terrified for me and I thought she didn't like me at all.

"Well… he asked me out and then… he kissed me… and then we went to the movies and he… kissed me again… and I never really thought anything of it so I ignored it. Then he said he brought me to this spot he said he always went with his cousin…" I took a big gulp of air. I was nervous at this part. I just didn't to tell them in detail on what happened.

"Then? Where was this place he brought you to?" I could hear Lilly's mom say. She always treated me like her daughter and I loved her like my mom. She was super cool with a lot of stuff, but she could be strict like a regular mom.

"Just tell them. Tell them it's _the_ place, its going to be alright. I'm going to end up telling them about myself anyway." I could hear Jake whisper and he put his hand on mine.

"This place… was the place where I found Jake… a few months ago." I said quietly and I could hear dad and Mrs. Ryan gasp. They knew exactly what I was talking about.

I continued my story. I guess this is the time where I have to come out one day. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my heart beating. It seemed to get louder every time I tried to say what happened, but whatever; I have to get this out. "I was freaked out at first. I didn't want to be there, but Mr. Winston said that we were only going to stay in the car and that I didn't need to worry about anything."

I took a really deep breath. "He kissed me… and went on my side of the car and I told him that I had to go home, but he said wait a little longer. And then he kissed me once again and started to…" I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Tears trickled down my cheeks and my throat started to tighten up. "…touch me. I told him to stop but then he ignored me and… he started to take off my clothes and he bit my cheek hard." I put my hand on the cheek he bit and it was a little bruised, but still unnoticed.

"I took my cell out to call for help and then it made some noise so he threw it outside. I took the chance and pushed him aside and I tried to get out when Jake appeared out of nowhere and saved me." I looked up at the parents and they seemed to be shocked to hear this coming out of my mouth. I looked at daddy and he was speechless. His eyes looked a little glassy and his face tightened up.

"Uh… Ahem…Mr. Ryan, what do you have to say to support her story? Why are you out there so late at night anyway? How do you even know the place?" Principal Harris asked.

I looked at Jake at this point. He was a bit shaken up, but I guess I should help him out a little. His hand was still in mine and I lightly squeezed it for some support.

"Well, I went right after my date with Luann. I went there… to think things through… so I was walking and then something hit me and it was a cell phone. I heard someone calling for help and I went to a parked car and I opened the door and Miley falls out with Matt all over her. I was confused at first and then Miley runs behind me and asks me to help her. We start yelling at each other and then I punch him and he drives off." Jake said.

"What we want to know is how do you know of that place?" Mr. Grint's tone was stiff and serious. I don't think he believes us at all.

"Well… I used to go there all the time when I'm under a lot of pressure… and it's the same place that brought me to the hospital a few months ago… You see… I was mobbed in that place a few months ago… by Mr. Winston and Darin." Jake finally let out.

"What the… you don't know that? How could you know that it was us?" Darin said out loud and covered his mouth.

"So you admit that you actually mobbed him?" Mr. Grint glared at Darin and he sunk in his seat.

"I think this should go to the police. This is going way out of hand. We don't even know why the kids were fighting in the classroom!" Mrs. Oken shouted.

"The point of us telling this story is because that's how it all started mom!" Oliver shockingly shouted at his mom and he doesn't usually shout at his mom. Ever.

"We…" I started but then startled that Lilly started to talk.

"We stayed back after school so that we could tell Mr. Strand about all this that's happening and then we over heard Mr. Winston and Luann arguing and then they talk about Mr. Winston trying to rape Miley, which, apparently Luann didn't take apart of. Jackson walks in and that's how the fight started between Jackson and Mr. Winston. Jake started to fight with Mr. Winston because he started to get pissed off, I presume, and then it became a bigger mess! Miley and Luann started to freak out and Me and Oliver were just too shocked to stop what was happening right before your eyes." She paused for a second taking a deep breath and started talking once again.

"Now I say that Mr. Winston is a bad dude for trying to rape my best friend and kill my best friend's boyfriend and I really think that Mr. Winston shouldn't be working here or anything if he is going to do that to us teenagers! So now if you don't mind I would like it if someone would just call the freaking cops on him or something!" Lilly was breathing in and out deeply.

I turned to her and hugged her. "Thanks for saying that, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Anything Miley, I was just getting mad at how slow this is going." Lilly whispered smiled.

"Okay, but then that doesn't answer why Matt did that, why did you do it?" We hear Principal Harris say.

We all looked at Matt. He looked extremely nervous right now and he was sweating real bad. He was tapping his fingers on the table and sighed. "I couldn't keep my hands off Miley."

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I stared hard at him and he had his eyes on his lap. 'This is just confusing. Why couldn't he keep his hands off me?'

"What I mean is, I found her irresistible."

My mouth dropped at this point. 'He thought… I was… but then… Luann… Luann's like my twin, why me and not her? He already had her!' I didn't know how to react so I continued to stare at him.

"When I first talked to her, I thought nothing of it. Then I slowly grew attached to her. She was different than Luann. Luann was very forward, but she was sweet. Miley, getting to know her, I just wanted her right then. After our first kiss, I needed to be closer to her. I wanted to have her. I wanted our bodies to be as close as possible…"

This was too much for me. I didn't want to hear anymore. I stood up and ran out the door. I hear them calling for me, but I kept on running. I looked around and then I ran into a room. I didn't know which room, but I wanted to hide. Hide from everything. I just wanted to be alone.

I turned from the door and looked around the dark room and noticed that it was the music room. I didn't have the class today, but I love this class more than anything, even though I'm not allowed to sing as much as I want to in school.

In the front of the room stood a grand piano with a whole bunch of other instruments around it. I creep toward it and sat down on the chair in front of the keys. I let my fingers gently slide on top of the keys, lightly, so that it wouldn't be heard along the hall.

I stared at the keys and I remember when I was young and my mom was still alive, she would always know how to fix things. She helped me get over the problems I had and if I was feeling sad, she knew how to cheer me up. She always knew how to get me and Jackson to stop fighting with just a single song she played on the piano we had back in Tennessee.

She was so perfect and she taught me how to play the piano which also helped me write songs. As soon as she died, I didn't want anything to do with music and I almost quit my career as Hannah Montana because I was just too upset and I wanted to throw out the piano mom always played on.

When I started to get back into music, the first thing I did was write a song on the piano dedicated to my mother… and I burned it right after I wrote it hoping that she'll read it in heaven.

Staring at the keys just brought the words back to me and soon I found myself tapping away on the piano singing the song I thought I've forgotten.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here   
All that's left of yesterday_

I let a single tear roll down my cheek and sighed. I want my mom back. I want her to help me out of this problem. She always knew how to help me get out of feeling like this and I just feel like this whole thing is my fault.

**A/N **I know it not my best, but hopefully you liked it. Ohh I think the next chapter might be the last.

I'll try and update as much as I can before school starts, but if I don't then sorry. I have an after school class now which means I might not be able to update as much as I can.

**softballchick03** LOL you're not retarded. You know how some schools have rotating schedule? Yeah I kinda based it like that, but I guess I should've just gone like 1234 or whatever :/ hope I made sense.


	14. A Mother Figure

**A/N **This chapter is going to reflect on **_Pick One_** a lot, so if you didn't read **_Pick One _**then I'm super sorry if it's confusing. Before you read, lol I am sorry if this chapter is completely **_boring_**. Seriously. I am so sorry.

_**In the Last Chapter**_

_I let a single tear roll down my cheek and sighed. I want my mom back. I want her to help me out of this problem. She always knew how to help me get out of feeling like this and I just feel like this whole thing is my fault._

**Chapter 14**

**A Mother Figure**

"I need you mom." I whispered and my hands flew to my eyes to wipe away my tears. I knew I had to stay strong with all this, but I just can't. I need someone to help me get through this.

Not noticing I had an audience, I started to play another song. The same song that mom sang which always comforted me and Jackson. I choked out the words, and continued to play it. It's been so long and hopefully this will just comfort me. Surprisingly, playing the song made me feel warmer inside, like I had a purpose to try and stay strong and let this pass by. As soon as I finished, let my hands fall to my sides and thought for a moment before gaining conscious to hear someone talking.

"Wow, you're really talented."

I looked over to the door and for a moment, I thought I saw my own mother, but then realized that it was only Mrs. Ryan.

'Oh great, my boyfriends mom is here. How could I mistake her for my own mother?' I thought for a moment. They do have the same kind of blond hair, but they definitely didn't look a like.

'She hates me, I swear she does. Just because I was one of the main reasons why Jake decided to try and kill himself, she always looked at me like I was stupid. She probably thinks I'm using her son.' I shook my head.

"Thanks." I forced out and let my hands fall to my sides gripping on the edge of the chair.

"You know, you sort of sounded like that girl Jake had a crush on a few months back, uhh, what's her name… Hannah Montana I think? It was just before he started dating you." She said and walked toward me. I felt the bench shift a bit and Mrs. Ryan sat beside me.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I mumbled and stared at the keys once again.

"You know, Miley, I have to say, when I first met you, I thought you were like one of those other pesky girls that used to date Jake just to become popular."

"Oh." let out a loud sigh and uncomfortably shifted in my seat. 'See, she thinks I'm like those other whores that dated Jake.'

"Well, then when I saw you visit Jake in the hospital and I thought that you really did like him. Then, when you didn't visit him for the next few weeks, I thought otherwise thinking that you were only using him once again. He didn't seem hurt at all, which kind of confused me, but then I realized that he truly did care for you. I ignored it at first and thought of you as every other girl that he went out with." Her voice was soft, but loud enough for me to hear.

I looked up at her and tried hard not to frown. "Mrs. Ryan, not to be rude or anything, but I don't understand why you're telling me this."

"Well, I just want to say, I know you went through a lot and I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance. Jake really likes you and I'm willing to accept it seeing that you really like him as well. I'm just glad to see that he found someone that likes him for who he is." She smiled and I hugged her.

"Thanks Mrs. Ryan." I let go of her and then she suddenly started to frown.

"I just don't understand why he tried to do that horrible thing to himself a few months back. I know that he thought we didn't care for him, but I still don't know why he would do that just because someone lied to him." She shook her head.

I started to think about the time Jake was in the hospital; we didn't tell the police much about what happened. The only thing we told them about was the fact that he was mobbed when we should've said more. They found his things, but I kept the letter. Eventually we told his parents of him almost committing suicide. They were so shocked and in the end, they started to have family times and it really was great for Jake.

The only thing that stayed in my mind when I was the letter Jake had left in his bag I found. Just reading it burned inside of me and it hurt just remembering that I was one of the main reasons of what he tried to do what he almost did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(From the fanfic Pick One)**_

_Dear Person,_

_You are looking in my bag for probably some money or something. I don't have my money. I am underage and my parents are the only people who have access to it. Anyway, please call the police and tell them that I fell over the cliff. I only did it to take the pain away from me. _

_I hated not knowing the truth about a lot of things and I hate my parents for not being there for me when I most needed it. I hated that most of my friends only liked me because I was famous. I hated that the one person or persons that I loved, lied to me just to protect themselves. I hated that she was never loyal to me and I always thought that I could trust someone like her. _

_Tonight when I found out about her, I didn't know how to feel. I felt like I just wanted to die and all night I was thinking about it, I couldn't keep it in so I just am writing this minutes before I commit the one thing I never thought I would find myself doing. So my loved ones, if you are reading this, I'm sorry. Good bye and I love you all and Ollie, thanks for being such a good friend. If you weren't there for me, I don't know what I would do without you._

_-Jake Ryan_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tightly shut my eyes and sighed remembering that little note. 'I seriously don't deserve Jake, but I really like him. He truly does deserve better and I did hurt him that first time when he found out I was Hannah. I hurt him again when my stupid jealousy took over me and ruined our relationship.' I thought to myself a bit forgetting that Mrs. Ryan was still with me.

"You okay Miley?" She asked and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

I jumped looking up at her and forced myself to smile. "Yeah, I'm just really stressed out about this and then I started to think about when I found Jake in the woods. I seriously thought he killed himself because of me." blurted out and chewed the insides of my mouth. Maybe right now wasn't the best time to talk about when Jake tried to do that stuff to himself. We still have my issue to solve, I can't bring the past back.

"It's okay Miley, it's not your fault, and it's all our faults. We didn't pay attention to him and he really must have really hated me and Mr. Ryan for not taking care of him. That's all in the past now. We should all think of the future. We can't tread on the past, we have to move on and hopefully these bad events that are happening will pass on." She smiled at me and then stood up letting my shoulder go.

"Thanks for talking to me Mrs. Ryan."

"Not a problem. You can talk to me if you have any problem you have." She smiled once again and turned facing the door. "Anyway, you should be worried about your self. Why don't we go back and see if Principal Harris needs to ask more questions for you." She stalked off toward the door.

"Wait, Mrs. Ryan?" I called just before standing up rushing toward her.

"Yes my dear?" She looked a bit confused on why I called her.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked and she nodded.

"The reason why I didn't get to see Jake for those two weeks was because I hold another life which is sort of like Jakes." I said and she still stared at me, puzzled.

"I don't understand, please explain." She simply replied.

"Well, you see, I'm living a double life, one that is similar to Jake, but more on the musical ba…"

"You're Hannah Montana right?" She surprisingly said, which sort of shocked me.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked. 'How could she know that when I hardly talked to her?' I questioned myself and waited for Mrs. Ryan to answer my question.

"Well, I just thought about it while you were singing those two meaningful songs. You sounded just like her and then I realized that you treated Jake the same as any other person is because you know how it feels to be surrounded by flocks of people." She said and stuck out her hand to me.

"Now, let's go before they wonder what's taking so long to find you." She smiled and I greatly took her hand. There was something about her that made me feel so… different. Like she wanted to help me and it was kind of… nice.

We started walking back to the conference room when I felt nervous once again. I didn't want to face Matt and the others just yet, but I knew we had to get this over with. It's just weird knowing that Matt actually had some feelings for me when he had Luann.

He's old, well not that old, but he seriously shocked me with the whole "I find her irresistible" thing. This is illegal. What we had was an illegal relationship. What he had with Luann was a big time illegal relationship. He can get into serious trouble if Jake or even myself end up suing him for what he did/tried to do to us.

We entered the conference room and found everyone in there looking worried and scared. There were other people in there, which sort of looked like police men. Maybe they were there to take Matt and Darin away.

"Miley, I'm happy you came back." Dad rushed to my side and held on tightly to me. I knew he was taking this in too hard. I didn't tell him anything and I usually do tell him things like this, especially if I was going to get hurt.

"I'm sorry dad." I choked out holding in the tears. Today has been like a tear fest for me from the fight, to confessing about what happened, and now with my dad holding on to me tightly. I never cried so much like this in a while.

"You don't need to be sorry Miley, it wasn't your fault. Matt told the whole story. The whole story why he did what he did to you and for Jake." He said and kissed my forehead. He let me go and the police officers were taking Matt and Darin out of the room.

"Where do we go from now?" I asked and looked around the room. Teachers were talking with teachers and Mrs. Truscott, Mrs. Oken, and Mrs. Ryan were talking with Luann, Lilly, Jackson, Oliver, and Jake.

"I don't have a clue. This is a lot for me to take in right now." He put his arm around me and lightly squeezed my shoulder.

"Parents, students. We're going to have to let you go home. School is going to close in a matter of minutes and you don't have slips to stay in school any longer. You are all dismissed and I'll call you in for another meeting tomorrow morning." Principal Harris said and opened the door to the conference room.

Mrs. Oken scoffed and pulled Oliver toward the door.

"Do you really think this is necessary for us to leave right at this moment and have another meeting tomorrow when we could just talk about it now?" Mrs. Truscott asked Principal Harris and he nodded.

"The school board has strict rules on having the school campus closed by 6. We have a few more minutes until it really does close. I'm sorry." He replied.

"Fine. Emily, Lia, and Jenny, would you care to come over to my house to discuss this little issue we have here?" Dad said and we all walked out to the door.

Lia, Mrs. Oken nodded taking Oliver outside. "Yeah, I think we could."

"Sure." Emily, Mrs. Truscott pulled Lilly outside as well.

"Okay Robby." Jenny, Mrs. Ryan, said also pulling Jake outside of the room.

"Kids lets go." Dad said and we all left the conference room to the front of the school just to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we got to the house, everyone was there already waiting patiently for us. We entered the house and us kids were sitting on the couch as the parents were looking down at us.

"Why did you even say yes to him Miley? I thought you knew better than that!" Dad said. His sudden outburst of anger just shocked me.

'How could he be mad at me when I'm so confused at the moment? Does he hate me that much as to yell at me like that? And there he is at school acting like he cares when all he is, is disappointed in me.' I thought to myself and listened to everyone else talk.

"Robby, don't you think you're being a little harsh? We just found out about this a few hours ago. Don't you think we should be a little more considerate?" I hear Mrs. Ryan's soft voice say.

I look up to Dad. He had a mixed expression on his face and it was hard to see how he really felt about this.

"Yeah Robby Ray, She's been through a lot, maybe you could tone it down a bit?" Mrs. Truscott said gripping onto dad's shoulder.

"Yeah Dad…" Jackson started.

"Enough from you Jackson. You started the fight now I suggest if you don't want to get into anymore trouble as you are in now, you shut up." Dad snapped. He never snapped at any of us like that before. He definitely hates me.

I really didn't need this. I just about embarrassed myself telling everyone about my sexual encounter with Matt with given detail, and now my dad wants to know why I said yes. Why cant anyone just leave me alone to think?

"Can you guys stop fighting! You really want to know why I didn't say no?" I screamed at them.

Everyone kept quiet and just stared at me. I stared at the coffee table as I started to talk once again.

"At first I was going to say no, but then it just came out and then he kissed me which made things worse. What else was I supposed to do? It just happened okay dad? I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I thought that you would at least support me and help me try and get through this." I finally say. I never spoke up like this toward my dad before and even I shocked myself.

"I guess I do deserve all this crap I'm in." I added bitterly and shot up from my seat in between Jake and Jackson and ran up the stairs to my room.

I dropped to my bed and screamed in my pillow. I'm acting overly dramatic about this but I do need a break. This is just overwhelming. How can I not be calm about this? Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson aren't even apart of this and they're getting in trouble with it too. I've been distant to all of them for the past weeks because they hung out with Jake and I didn't want anything to do with him. God, I can be such an idiot. Seriously.

I hear a knock come from the door.

"Go away." My words were muffled as my face was still pressed against the pillow.

"Miley, it's Mrs. Ryan, please let me in." She sounded worried so I decided to let her in.

"Yeah." I said and sat up.

She opened the door and looked around before spotting me on my bed hugging my pillow. She came toward me and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay honey. You have all the right to get angry down there. I know you think your dad is disappointed of you, but he's still in shock." She says and puts her hand on my back.

"Well, if he is really in shock, then he would've understood that I was still uncomfortable with talking about what happened. He would've seen that I was led on by my own cousin. He would've seen how hurt I was with everything. He would've seen that I cant cope as much as I thought I could with out my mother." My throat started to feel tight again. I never intended to add the whole mother part. That was by mistake.

"I know that you're going through tough times right now, but just know that I'll always be here for you okay? You can think of me as anything you want. Even as a mother. I'll just be here to help you. So now, we still have to go downstairs and talk with what we're going to do with you kids. You want me to stay with you or you want to stay here alone?" She nicely asked and hugged me.

I held her tight for a moment and then let go. She wants to help me and it's cool that she really wants me to help. "I'll just stay up here to think for a moment. Thanks." I said once again.

"No problem." She said and hugged me one last time before leaving the room.

**A/N **And again I am sorry if this chapter was completely boring. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I lied again lol This chapter is not my best. Its like the worstestestest LOL. Ohh and sorry that it took me forever in a year to update LOL. Hope you liked it.

I lied lol there is either one or two chapters left. I'm not really good at estimating. Sorry! And I am soooo happy that Jake is coming back for next season!

Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.

**In the next chapter: _Someone_**_ asks for forgiveness. _Do you know who:D

**Rainbow Shiner: **No I didn't write that song. _Evanescence _wrote that song, more like Amy Lee wrote it about her younger sibling that died… I think. Song called _Hello_. I'm not a good enough writer to write songs LOL. I cant really write for crap XD


	15. We'll Be Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or the song We'll Be Together by Ashley Tisdale

* * *

**A/N **I decided that this was the last chapter :-/ 

**Warning: **cheesy and it might be a tad boring ending… Italicized parts are the parts to the song. Enjoy

**Chapter 15**

**We'll Be Together**

A few weeks later after everything had died down and went back to normal I started going to school again. Apparently the whole school found out about the whole incident and the teachers were having complaints about it from parents that the principal decided to suspend the six of us (Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, Luann, Jake, and I) for three weeks. Their reasons were for starting a fight with a teacher, threatening, which is a federal offense or something and we could go to court because of it, and using false language.

Matt was kicked out of the school. He didn't get to earn his credits for teaching at our school for the semester and he was expelled from his college. Really harsh and it sort of made me feel bad for him, but not bad enough. He deserved it and I hate him for what he tried to do to me. He and Luann are over with as well. She finally saw how ridiculous she was for just dating him in the first place so that whole one year relationship just ended like that, and I'm secretly happy that she decided to leave that loser. He doesn't deserve anyone at all for what he did to the both of us.

Jackson and my dad, they both took it so hard from what Luann and I did that they didn't talk to either of us for those three weeks. We were all grounded, but Jackson got only a week, while Luann and I got the full three weeks. Oliver, Lilly, and Jake could come over though. Dad let them come over when their parents weren't home because they were also punished for what happened. They were backing me up and it takes a lot to do that and they didn't mind at all.

When Jackson and dad finally decided to talk to me, it was right when I started to go back to school. To be more up to date, they started to talk to me when I was getting ready for school today. They forgave me for every wrong thing I did and they want to sue Matt. I'm up for it because Jake already got that down and had the hearing already. The media found out about him being mobbed which made the whole Matt scene even more… bad.

I was heading for my algebra class for the first time in a long time. I was afraid to see Mr. Strand and what he would say to the five of us, since, well, Jake, Luann, Oliver, Lilly, and I have that class with him.

"Guys, I'm nervous." I said as we waited outside of the class. Luann was already in the class sitting at her seat instead of waiting out here with us because we still are not talking. I'm just waiting for her to come around because I'm totally over the whole drama phase. I don't care anymore it happened and it's in the past so why not just forget about it right?

"Don't be nervous Miley, it will be alright. It's not like everyone is going to be staring at us be all like "eww it's that whore" and all that." Oliver said.

I start to frown. I never really thought about that, Oh gosh what if they really do feel that way about me? What if they really say those things about me? Oh gosh, I'm way more nervous now than I was before.

Noticing my sudden silence and the fact that I was completely chewing off my cuticles until my fingers bled, Lilly slapped the back of his head.

"Smart one Oliver, you made her even more nervous!"

"Sorry." Oliver looked down and frowned.

"Come on Miley, don't be scared. I'm here for you, we're all here for you so there's no need for you to feel that way. If you do, then we can ask to be excused. Mr. Strand should know why we're like this." Jake said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I hugged him in return and nodded. "Lets go in I guess." I let go of Jake and entered the classroom. Almost all the students were already in there waiting for the late bell to ring and once we entered, all eyes on us.

"They're looking." I whispered at Jake keeping my head down until I reached my seat.

"Don't worry about it." He squeezed my shoulder before taking a seat beside me.

"Hey Miley, are you okay?" someone asks beside me and I looked up from my desk seeing Michelle, this sophomore that I thought didn't know me at all. I showed a half smile and nodded.

She back smiled at me and went back to doing her homework. It was weird seeing her talk to me like that. We never really talked, only if we needed help on a problem. I guess she was one of the people who heard about what happened between me and Matt.

Soon the late bell rang and Mr. Strand walked into the class holding his book case. "Good morning class." He set his things on his table and looked around the class. "Good to have you back Miley, Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and Luann." He nodded at us and I kept my head down. 'First class of the day, so far so good.' I sighed and got out my back work that was given to me while I was suspended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

School passed by so quickly and it went pretty good. No one called me a slut or a whore, thank god, but instead of calling me those horrible names, people were asking me if I was all right. It was kind of weird, even Jackson's friends were saying that and it shocked me to know that Cooper wasn't the only one that knew me.

Once Jackson, Luann, and I got home, I went straight to my room to finish up my back work. For a day that went by quickly, it was just weird and I'm so happy that winter break was already coming up in the next few weeks.

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework when I heard a knock at my door. I had it open so I turned around surprised to see that it was Luann. She smiled weakly and I turned back to my homework.

"What do you want, I have homework to do. You should too since you were suspended for the past month just like me." I pretended to be calculating something and I felt her foot steps come closer to me.

"I just wanted to talk." She said softly.

"Well then talk." I bitterly said and turned my chair around to face her and leaned back into my chair.

She shrugged and sat down across of me on my bed.

"I'm waiting." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at her intently.

"I'm sorry and this time I'm completely sorry. I promise you, I promise god, I promise everyone in the whole world that I won't do anything like that again. I never meant to cause you to be in all that crap. I really am sorry and I'm sorry for being jealous of you in the first place. I never thought that you felt like that. All I cared for was my own problems and I hate that we could never be close like most cousins are. I really hope you forgive me. I knew I was stupid for trying to do that and I just want you to know, if you still do hate me then I should just leave you alone and be shunned for life." She finally said. She had her eyes glued to the ground and she looked afraid like I was going to slap her or something.

"It's okay." I replied.

Her eyes shot up and stared at me. "Really?" She looked confused like she never expected that to come out of my mouth.

"I admit, you are a bitch and I always hated you, but I came to realize that this whole thing is childish and we should just put aside our differences." I smiled and her eyes lit up.

"I guess I do deserve that, but are you willing to forgive me that easily after all I did set you up with Matt."

"Yeah, but you didn't plan for me to get hurt which really did mean something. So I guess we could start over. I know it will be hard for me to trust you, but hey, we're cousins and we shouldn't keep fighting about this." I stood up and walked over and hugged her.

"Wow. You really are nice when you want to be. I should've just let it go the last time I was here." She stood up and took my hands in hers. "Thanks Miley, I finally feel better for saying sorry, but I still feel that it wasn't enough."

"It's okay. Now, I have some homework I have to do so I'll see you at dinner?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll see you later." She let go of my hands and skipped out of the room.

'Was it good that I forgave her that easily?' I stared at the door for a while be fore shaking it off and sitting back in my chair to do my homework. 'Seriously, I forgive too easily.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally forgiving Luann with Jake, Oliver, and Lilly accepting her into the group, everything went fine after that. No more fights, drama, all the bad stuff that was happening and it was nice.

When it was finally winter break, we all had nothing planned, except for me and Jake. Jake had some Zombie high stuff to do and I had to finish recording my second album and it was tiring. I had not time with Jake and I felt sort of depressed because of it. I really did miss spending my time with him and you know, I guess we've been really close after the whole incident that happened.

I was lying on my bed and I just got home from my last day of recording my album. I was tired as hell and I wanted to just sleep. A day of work gets you really tired and I hate it, and yet I love it. I haven't had a decent time to think and now that I do, all I can think about is what has happened during the past few months.

'So much can happen in so little time.' I thought to myself as I started to rub on my temples. It's not like it's a bad thing, but it's not a good thing either and I can't stop thinking about it. 'I wonder if Luann thinks about the same things I've been thinking about.' I got up from my bed and pulled off my Hannah getup.

'I might as well change, nothing planned for the rest of the day.' I shrugged and walked toward my closet to change. I heard my cell phone as I changed, but I ignored it. 'They can leave a message I just want to get out of these tight clothes and relax!'

As soon as I finished changing, I walked back into my room and turned on the radio to listen to some songs. I jumped back on my bed and took my cell phone from my table next to the bed. I looked at the missed call list and saw that it was Jake that was calling.

'Aww darn, I should call him back.' I said to myself and was about to press the call back button when the song that was playing made me stop to listen.

_I'm not alone,  
Even when we're apart I feel you,  
In the air (yeah),  
I'm not afraid,  
I know what you're thinking,  
I can hear you everywhere…_

'I never heard this song before… it sounds pretty good.' I thought to myself and started to jot down the lyrics as it played. I smiled to myself and as soon as the song finished, I sorta got it memorized.

I got off my bed once again and walked toward my computer to see who sang this song and if I could download it somehow. I typed in a few of the lyrics in the search engine and found who sang it.

I downloaded it and started to listen to the lyrics. For some reason the lyrics hit me harder than any of my own songs and it's usually hard for something like that to happen. I put the song in my iPod and took the iPod with me as I went back on my bed. I put on my earphones and put the song on repeat before falling asleep.

I woke up hearing my cell phone ring. I went to look at my digital clock and saw that it was 11:47 PM.

I shot up and looked around seeing that it was completely dark. I got my cell phone and looked at my missed calls list. I had 17 missed calls all from Jake. How the hell did I sleep for like 5 hours and not wake up? Especially with my cell phone ringing, I'm usually a light sleeper? This is just weird. I guess the stress is going to my head. I should listen to my voice mail.

I pulled off my earphones from my iPod and turned it off. I listened to my voice mail and it was from Oliver, Lilly, and most from Jake. Oliver and Lilly pretty much asked me if I was okay and it was kind of weird. Why wouldn't I be okay?

Then I finally listened to Jake's ones. He wanted to meet me at the beach at midnight and said that it was really important. He said that he wanted to tell me something he's been trying to tell me for the past month and if he didn't get it out tonight then it would probably be too late.

'What did that mean? Did he want to break up with me?' I start to panic, and looked at the clock. It read 11:54 PM. 'I better get ready.' I got off my bed and went to my closet just to retrieve my jacket. I took my shoes out of my closet and went out the window to the rope ladder.

As soon as I reached the ground. I ran across the back heading toward the beach. As soon as I got to the beach and looked all over the place for him. It seems like it's always the beach where things go wrong and it pretty much sucks because of it. I saw a figure sitting on the ground staring at the silent beach. There weren't any waves at all, it just lay there flat.

"Jake?" I called and the figured turned its head and looked at me. It was definitely Jake. A hoodie covered his blond hair and I couldn't see his how he looked like, he was just too far. I walked closer to him and he just sat there staring at me. Once I reached him, he looked distressed and so tired.

"Miley." he said softly expressing a small smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask and plopped down beside him. I was nervous at first, but I knew that I had to see what's happening with him.

"Well, remember when I first came back from Romania? It was before I started to date _Rachel_, remember?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, why? You were gone for, like, four months I think?" I thought about it and nodded again.

It was definitely four months. I liked him that time and I was kind of sad that he left. We weren't together at that time, but I knew he liked me. But it was when he came back that he started to date Rachel. I hated her with passion because she was dating him and she fought with me when she thought Jake and I were in the closet doing bad stuff last year. Now we're friends, but I don't have her in any of my classes this year. When she found out that Jake and I were dating, she was okay with it. She started seeing this guy in Jackson's grade and she's happy with him.

Jake continued staring at the ocean and pulled his legs up. He had his elbows on his knees and his hands out. "Well, the directors of the same movie directors called me in and asked me to do another movie in Romania. It was for The Lonely Senior."

My heart dropped. I cant have Jake leave me again, but I know I have to be supportive with his career when he's so supportive with mine.

"Wow. How long would you be gone if you went?" I asked quietly. I looked at the beach. It was so quiet that I couldn't handle the quietness and it was bugging me. I just wanted to jump and wake up people so that I wouldn't feel as nervous and scared as I am right now. The quiet gets me nervous, especially if it's something like this.

"Six months." He whispered.

My eyes grew. "Wow. When did you find out about this?"

"A few days now."

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few hours." He said so softly that I almost couldn't hear him.

Tears were tempting to fall right about now, but I held them in. I narrowed my eyes to my feet and bit my lip.

"He can't leave me." I whispered and frantically shook my head. 'I have to get out of here.' I thought to myself.

"Oh. Okay, I hope you have a nice trip." I stood up and was about to run away when I felt him grip on my wrist.

"No wait Miley, don't leave yet, please." He begged and I kept my head down. Tears were freely falling from my cheeks now and I didn't want him to leave me right now. After the things we went through for the past months I don't think I would be able to handle staying by myself for 6 months without him.

"What do you want Jake?" I sniffled and jerked my wrist away from him. I rubbed at my eyes. I hurt so much to find out at the last minute that he's leaving me for 6 full months and he knew for a while too!

" I just… I just want to explain myself and tell you why I'm going and why I didn't tell you earlier." He said.

"I really have to go." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to say something.

"Please Miley, I don't want this to be the last time I see you, especially if this is the last time I'll ever talk to you, so please just listen to me for a second." He begged and tugged on the back of my jacket.

I turned to him, face completely flushed with tears just rolling off my cheeks. "Fine, I'll listen." I sighed and shut my eyes and shook my head.

"I, well more like my parents, accepted it because ratings went up after I started to be the guy. Everyone said that I was perfect for the part and my parents signed the contract before they could ask me. I found out in the few days when the directors asked me if I was ready to leave and I asked for what and they told me. I didn't know how I was going to tell you. I don't want to leave Miley, I promise you that, but I have to. I was scared that you would break up with me when you found out and that we would never have another chance together." His eyes flickered with disappointment and worry. He must be going through a lot right now.

"I would never want to leave you. You should know that by now, we've talked about a lot of stuff like this and we made it clear that we didn't want to break up. There's so much in this relationship that I really want to keep going, but if this is how it's going to be then… I can wait for you." I sighed. I really would wait for him, even if I have to pass the rest of the frosh year without him.

He expressed a half smile and reach in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and put it in front of me. "So then, you wouldn't mind if I do this then?" He asked and opened the small box showing a ring with a small diamond in it.

"Wha… w-we're too y-young to b-be…" I stammered and was about to shove his hand away when he giggled.

"It's a promise ring silly. It shows that we're going to be completely committed in this relationship." He showed his 100-watt smile and took out pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. It was a little loose and I frowned at that, but I was happy that he actually wants to make this work.

"I don't know what to say." I looked at the ring. It looked expensive, but I don't know should I really accept this from him? Am I really ready to be committed to this?

"Oh, here." He pulled out a chain and took my hand which he placed the ring on and put the ring on the chain. "I thought that if it didn't fit, then this would most likely come in handy." He went around me, I pulled my hair out of the way, and he slipped the necklace on me.

He walked back in front of me and took my hands. "Now, I read through the script and it says I have to kiss someone." He put his hands on my waist and rested his forehead on mine.

"What? But I thought from the lonely Sophomore and Junior, he didn't kiss anyone at all, just his pillow and his hand."

"Well, apparently he was caught making out with his hand when this new girl didn't know about his history with kissing and she walks up to him and kisses him." He responded.

"Well, when you kiss her, don't like it." I smiled and he chuckled.

"I promise I wont like it." his grin became wider and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. This seriously sucks you know that?" I said noticing how easily I'm taking this. Why am I so calm about this? I should be sobbing my ass off, but I'm not.

"Yeah, just promise me that you'll wait for me?" He asked and I smiled.

"I promise if you promise." I smirked and he gave me a small kiss.

"I promise. So now, I should be going soon." He took his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the time.

I looked at his cell phone. "1:27 AM. Time flies by fast."

"Yeah. Flight at 5 AM and I have to be at the airport by 3. I still have some packing to do." He replied softly and put his cell phone back into his pocket.

"I cant believe that you're going." I choked out finally taking it in. Late reaction, I know, but I cant help myself.

"Before I go, sing me one last song?" He looked me deep in the eyes and I frowned.

"I don't know." I responded. I did want to sing for him, but it would probably sound horrible. I'm about to cry and I didn't want him to remember me by the sound of my horrible voice.

"Please Miley, this is my last night here and I feel bad enough not telling you earlier. I want this to work and I want everything to stay the same once I come back. I love you Miley and we may be too young for it, but I just want you to know I'll be here for you." He tightly hugged me and I left my head on the crook of his neck.

I breathed in deeply taking in his scent. The last time I'll ever get to see, touch, smell, kiss, and do whatever with him. I frowned and lifted my head from his shoulder. I stared at him deep in the eye and started to sing the song I heard earlier.

_I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not  
And I know we're young  
I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop_

_Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that  
I swear I wish you were tonight_

_We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up_

I sighed at the last line. I couldn't finish the song, I was so close to tears and I really didn't want to leave him now. He kissed me and wiped the few tears the trickled down my cheeks.

"I have to go now Miley." He whispered tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. He stroked my cheek and he bit his lip.

My chest started to hurt and my throat tightened. I sniffled and looked down. "Don't leave me." I gasped out and trying to get myself to stop crying, but I couldn't.

"I have to. I'm sorry." He pulled me into a tight hug and held on to him as if he was saving my life.

He pulled away and gave me one big. It was a long passionate kiss and I didn't want it to stop, but once it did, I felt completely lost.

"I'm sorry Miley." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you and I'll miss you Jake." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too and I love you. I'm sorry I had to break it to you like this, I really am." He hugged me once again.

Once we parted, I gave him one last kiss before running off home. I couldn't bear seeing him walk off like that. It was just too much for me already.

As soon as I got to my room, I pulled my iPod on to listen to the song. I looked over to the clock and it was already 2AM. He had one more hour until he was going to the airport. I jumped on my bed and stared into space thinking about me and Jake.

I sighed and waited. Flashbacks of our relationship remained in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about the things we did.

I kept on thinking about me and Jake's relationship for minutes which then turned into hours and as I looked back at the clock, it was almost 5AM. I pulled my cell phone from my jacket pocket and looked at it waiting for it to ring. It finally rang saying that I got a text message and I opened my cell to read it. It was from Jake and it said.:

_We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up_

I know what this song means and maybe this could be our song? I found it when I got home. I already miss you Miley. I'll see you in a few months. Hopefully we'll keep in touch and there is no other girl out there that is better than you, so just remember that. I'll call or text you when I get to Romania. Love you.(LOL I didn't want to put it in text talk I wanted it to be clear)

I smiled to myself. He knows the song and wants it to be our song. He's so sweet.

I text him back saying to have a nice and safe trip and to not forget me, but he didn't reply to me. It probably meant that he was getting ready for lift off.

I looked out the window from my bed. It was still dark out so you could barely see anything and I was hoping that maybe I would've seen Jake's plane as it left. I sighed.

'I can wait for him all he wants. He'll always be in my heart and I promise myself that I'll wait for him no matter what happens.'

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you_

* * *

**A/N **I hope you liked this story :D I pretty much had fun with it. Thank you all for reviewing and reading this. It really means a lot :D I kinda thought the song fit the situation in a way. Especially the ending of the song. 

I keep on forgetting to say this, but I'm writing a sequel. LOL but It's going to be very different. Reasons why I'm writing a sequel… Well there was one thing I said that I was going to put in here that I totally forgot to put in here so yeah.

If you want me to put it upload it then say okay? If you're tired of me and these sequels then say so that I can just change it into a whole new story :D because I would love to do that haha.

Anyway thank you again and I really appreciate you all reading this.

_AlwaysxAddicted_


End file.
